


The Arrangement

by ImperialMint



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firstly, Levi hopes Erwin has a plan to get them out of this. Secondly he hopes he can get through the period before wedding without noticing stirred-up feelings. Eventually, Levi just hopes he can get through each day without ruining the bond he shares with Erwin by announcing his ill-timed feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this story for a long time, and I finally had a chance to for the Big Bang. Thank you to [lunarshores](http://lunarshores.tumblr.com) for betaing. 
> 
> Thank you also to [angstyourwayin](http://angstyourwayin.tumblr.com/) for organising such a great event and to [ravner](http://ravn.co.vu/) for being such an amazing partner. Their art [can be found here](http://ravn.co.vu/post/100689269217/art-for-imperialmints-fic-the-arrangement).

“This has got to be some sick joke,” Levi said shortly, staring down at the scroll Hange had just thrown onto Erwin’s desk. Erwin’s face was a blank canvas, as to be expected, and Levi sighed, sinking against the desk a little.

“It’s not a bad idea?” Hange ventured. Her fingers plucked at the red ribbon that had sealed the scroll, pausing when she met crumbled wax. “I mean we do need to raise morale. This is a…” She paused, searching for the word.

“Bullshit idea?” Levi supplied, and Hange rolled her eyes.

“I was going to say novel approach. It’s not like you can get out of it. The king himself has personally ordered it, and unless you want to be executed by firing squad, there’s nothing you can do.” Hange clapped her hands together, a mad look of excitement entering her eyes. Levi swallowed thickly. She normally only got that look when titans were involved.

“We’re in the middle of a war,” Levi said thickly. “I have a new team to train – and fuck help me, they need all the training they can get. I can’t just waltz off and…” he waved a hand towards the scroll, the source of his frustration. Erwin still hadn’t said anything – had barely moved – and while Levi knew he was running through every possible scenario and outcome, it still pissed Levi off that he’d been so quiet.

A quiet Erwin meant a thinking Erwin, and a thinking Erwin meant he hadn’t found a solution. Yet. Because there had to be a solution to this problem.

“A lot has happened recently,” Hange said, placing her hands on Erwin’s desk. “Everyone’s miserable, even if they think they’re hiding it well. We need something to cheer us up!”

Levi narrowed his eyes. He’d had enough now.

“So you think a wedding is the perfect solution then?” He could feel Erwin’s eyes on him, and it was in that moment that he knew there was no other way.

“Would you be opposed to marrying me?” Erwin asked quietly, and Hange fell back, hands slipping from the table. Levi clenched his jaw, refusing to answer.

“There is no other solution,” Erwin said with a sigh, placing his hand on the table, fingers grazing the scroll. “It’s a direct order from the king. Unless one, or both, of us dies or runs away, there is no other option.” Erwin looked at Levi, and Levi’s heart sank. He looked exhausted, not fully recovered from the loss of his arm, and now this was just another drawback. A wedding would take time, time they did not have and time they could dedicate to the war instead.

“The soldiers need something good in their lives,” Erwin said, pushing up off the table to stand. “We’ve both sacrificed worse in the past, and I trust you more than anyone.”

Levi looked down, not thinking of the sacrifices they had made. So many people, Erwin’s arm, their own humanity… perhaps a marriage could give them something.

He instantly shook his head for the ridiculous thought. Marriage was for rich Sina kids, not members of the scouting legion. Still, the king had ordered it, and if Levi had to marry, then Erwin was the kindest option. He trusted Erwin and knew that their relationship didn’t have to change just for some legal contract and a metal ring on their fingers.

Besides. Seeing the shock on the kids’ faces could be worth all the hassle.

“You’re going to do it then?” Hange said excitement bubbling in the back of her throat. Levi glared at her as her grin widened.

“We have no choice,” Erwin was clear to punctuate. “And it would be best to get this over and done with, so that we can move onto things of actual importance.”

Erwin was focused on the scroll on the desk, and Levi looked at him sharply. There was something different to his tone, and Levi’s stomach sank. While he wasn’t exactly happy with the arrangement, being married to Erwin wouldn’t be too bad. Erwin was the one person he trusted above all others, and if Levi had ever had to get married, well, Erwin was the best choice. Plus, they didn’t have to do normal married-couple things. It wasn’t like they were expected to have children or quit their jobs.

But he hadn’t thought Erwin would be this opposed to it. Levi knew Erwin didn’t have a lover or family waiting for him. He wasn’t against marriage either, having attended a few in high spirits, and he wasn’t opposed to following orders. Was he really that unappealing to marry, Levi wondered. 

Levi crossed his arms over his chest and deepened his scowl. He wasn’t ecstatic, but Erwin was just taking the piss now. Orders were orders.

“I’ll leave the wedding planning to your hands,” Erwin said, avoiding Levi’s eyes still and speaking to Hange. She threw her arms up in joy and made a dash for the door, aiming to call Moblit and her team for some strategic planning. She paused at the threshold, eyes fixed on Levi.

“Is this really okay?” she mumbled, glasses slipping down the bridge of her nose slightly.

Erwin remained silent and from the set of his shoulders, Levi knew he wouldn’t be speaking any time soon.

“It has to be,” Levi said, and that was that. There was little else that could be said, and Hange’s fingers gently slid against the doorframe as she left, as if she couldn’t bear to leave the fragile environment she was leaving behind.

Levi wished she’d stayed. Usually being left alone with Erwin was a comfort, even after he’d had an arm bitten off. It was true he’d been less focused on his composure since the loss of his arm, but Erwin had confided in Levi that they’d finally found a way to defeat the titans, a way Eren’s power could be used properly. It was this drive that bubbled up inside of Erwin, allowing him to calculate possibilities that had seemed untouchable before.

Now they had to wait. Neither of them were patient men when it came to getting what they wanted. Levi had never waited when running from the military police, and Erwin had never hesitated when his goal was in sight. They were an unstoppable force together, and the king had just thrown that force into a small room and expected them to conform quietly.

“I’ll be going then. If my squad find me gone in the morning, they’ll worry.” Levi took heavy steps to the door, hoping with each footfall that Erwin would run a hand through his hair and laugh at their situation. The laugh never came, not even a stir of movement, and Levi was left to ride back in the cold night with his thoughts.  
.  
“Sir!” a voice greeted as Levi stepped from his room the following day. He rolled his shoulders, getting used to the tighter fit of his scouting legion jacket again now he was back on active training. The soldier moved in step as Levi walked towards the kitchen.

“I was instructed to inform you that there is a meeting in an hour to discuss recent events.” Levi looked sharply at the soldier, trying to gauge if he knew what ‘recent events’ actually were. The soldier’s face was blank, though, and Levi surmised that he had no idea. Thank fuck.

“Where’s it to be held?” Levi said impatiently, opening the door to the kitchen and glaring at the room’s occupants. Mikasa was unmoveable, but Jean ducked a little in his seat, ignoring whatever Sasha was harping on about.

Why had he taken on the brats? Well, there was a good reason, but still. Levi could feel the headache already.

“In this room,” the soldier said, shifting a little. Levi narrowed his eyes. So much for the warning then, and he had a feeling his life would be like this for a while still.

“Right,” he said through gritted teeth, taking one of the loaves of bread from the counter and sawing into it with determined enthusiasm. “And who should I expect to be at this meeting?”

“Commander Dawk, Commander Pixis, and Commander Smith will be in attendance. Also a priest from Sina, Hange-san and a few other people.” The soldier shifted again, and Levi rolled his eyes, spreading butter on his bread.

“Very well then. You’re dismissed.” The soldier practically fled from the room, leaving a trail of nervous sweat and relief. Not that Levi blamed him.

“If anyone hasn’t eaten in half an hour, you won’t eat at all. I have a meeting in an hour, and I want this room spotless. Which means you lot need to get out of the way.” Levi moved to the kettle, heating the water up and pouring himself some tea. Only Mikasa had slipped from the room, probably to tell the rest of the team to get a move on before breakfast was shut down.

The team shuffled in and out in relative quiet. Levi ignored them all, focusing instead on washing mugs and cleaning surfaces. He did so lethargically, thoughts trapped with the fact that the whole wedding thing wasn’t just a farce. He could feel Eren’s worried stare (though what wasn’t the kid worried about when he was with more experienced soldiers – he looked like he’d lost his puppy half the time), but ignored him. He wasn’t up to making other people feel comfortable today.

Levi was alone with two mugs when he heard the sound of voices. He didn’t bother to rise from his seat. He sipped from his mug, tension holding his body as stiff as a board, and waited. It was all he could do in this situation, wait and listen.

The group came in normally, as if Levi had been expecting sombre faces or jubilant cries. Pixis swigged from his hip flask, Nile looked shady as fuck, the priest had a stick up his arse, and Hange beamed as if the world had granted her every wish she’d ever hoped for.

Erwin entered in silence, though the atmosphere in the room changed, as it always did when Erwin was around. He commanded, without realising it, the very air around him. Any space he entered became his, and Levi met his eye with a firm nod.

The others milled about the room, but Erwin took his seat to Levi’s right, taking a sip of the tea Levi had set waiting. Theirs was an old routine and not even a marriage could shake them.

“Well then,” a deep voice said, and Levi looked to the door. Darius Zackly entered without fuss and sat at the head of the table, priest on one side and Nile the other. “We all know why we’re here today.”

A quiet murmur ran around the table, and Levi focused his attention on Zackly with a blank look.

“Commander Erwin Smith and Captain Levi Ackerman will be joined in marriage within the month, the last Wednesday of the month to be exact.” Papers were shuffled and placed in front of Zackly from the priest. He nodded to Zackly’s words and turned to Levi with bright eyes.

“It will be a great honour,” he said, “especially considering the Commander’s noble sacrifice in the past expedition. What he returned to us was invaluable, and a celebration is in order.”

Levi forced himself to breathe and took a sip of his tea instead of redesigning the priest’s face with his boot. Eren wasn’t property, and the sacrifice Erwin had paid needed more than a shitty party. Utopia’s idea of a celebration was a waste of money and time.

“It will provide something far more interesting for people to gossip over,” the priest continued smiling widely. He could use some dental work, Levi observed, setting his teacup down and resisting the urge to look at Erwin. Erwin had become as unreadable as spoiled parchment since the announcement of their marriage, which led Levi to wonder if Erwin had simply shown him what he’d wanted to all along.

The priest continued, and Levi began to understand what was really going on. The marriage wasn’t for morale (not really), but to trap Erwin and the scouting legion, to stall them and combat whatever Erwin’s mind was whirling through. Whoever had authorised this marriage clearly didn’t understand Erwin. Or Levi. Or any of them.

Instead, Levi turned his attention to the others around the table. One person was writing everything down hurriedly, Zackly was watching the priest with a mild glaze over his eyes, Nile looked as if he’d rather be cleaning the sewers, and Pixis sat with a small grin on his lips, no doubt courtesy of whatever he’d been swigging that morning.

Levi felt someone kick his ankle and he turned slowly, scowling at Hange. She raised an eyebrow, and Levi half-shrugged in return, an entire conversation over in an instant. She was worried about him, most likely worried about Erwin too, and there was nothing she could do.

“Hange Zoë will work with us to organise the event,” the priest continued, and Hange nodded in affirmation. At least with Hange on board, things would be somewhat contained, Levi reckoned. She was resourceful, and if anyone could skim some money off of the top then she’d be the one to do so.

“We will provide new uniforms for you,” the priest said, “which will be delivered to you two days before the event.”

Notes were shuffled again, and the priest nodded to himself before speaking again.

“We would also like to congratulate you on your union,” he began, and Levi’s eyes darted to the priest, narrowing in suspicion. “Our gift to you, on behalf of the King and all who serve under him, we present you with a humble estate befitting of your status and needs.”

The priest passed some papers down the table, Erwin’s fingers snatching them up before Levi could see even a letter on the pages. Erwin nodded curtly, and Levi shifted back in his chair. That was that then.

“We’ll inform you when preparations are complete,” the priest said and stood, gathering his papers and turning to Zackly.

“That will be all then,” Zackly said and stood with a bored look. Levi couldn’t blame him; they’d come all the way here for virtually nothing other than to keep up appearances.

Pixis and Nile hung back for a moment. Nile seemed unsure whether to look at Erwin or Levi, but he eventually settled for Erwin, nodding awkwardly.

“Congratulations,” he said, frowning. “I think. Come for dinner at mine one time,” he offered, and Levi raised an eyebrow. He’d rather chew his own leg off than go to Nile’s for dinner.

“The offer is appreciated,” Erwin said diplomatically. “However, there is a lot for us to go through in the upcoming weeks, and we cannot agree to anything just yet.”

At least Erwin still included him, in a way, Levi thought. He addressed Nile with ‘us’ and ‘we’ which showed he wasn’t completely repulsed with Levi. That was something, at least.

“They’ll be tightening down regulations at your celebration,” Pixis said, winking in Levi’s direction. “I’ll smuggle something in as an extra gift.”

They were gone, then, leaving Hange as the only buffer. She sighed and moved to the kitchen, filling the kettle and setting it to boil on the stove.

“This is a mess. They’re having us run around like mice to distract us from what we really should be doing.” Levi took the cups from the table, and Hange washed them, preparing the teapot.

“Where is your new home?” she ventured, and Erwin looked up, snapping out of his thoughts.

“Not far from the headquarters of the military police.” Erwin shot Levi a wry look, and Levi jolted slightly, surprised by the humour dancing behind Erwin’s eyes. “All the better for them to keep an eye on us.”

Hange had begun to pour the tea when Erwin stood, excusing himself. He pushed the estate papers to Levi and left, a commander’s work never done.

“Well,” Levi said as Hange set down a cup of tea before him. “I’ve never lived anywhere with flowers hanging in baskets outside.”

Hange gave a snort of laughter, picking the papers up and scanning. They hadn’t been given a particularly large home. It was a single-story, one-bedroomed house without a garden, but it suited their needs. There wasn’t need for a house, truth be told, but pretences had to be kept and the crown wanted to keep them under their eye.

“I’ve never lived in a proper house,” Levi said quietly. He didn’t count his childhood – there was a reason he’d left, and that place certainly hadn’t been a proper home. “And now that I have one, it’s going to be hell.”

Hange tipped her head to the side, waiting for Levi to elaborate.

“Erwin doesn’t want this. I don’t want this, but I can bear it. Erwin’s not so bad and it’s not…” Levi trailed off. “It’s not as if they’re asking for proof that we consummate the marriage or anything. We don’t even have to shake hands, but Erwin won’t even talk to me.”

Hange hummed to herself, sipping her tea. Levi took some of his own, wincing at the sweetness. Hange always did add too much sugar.

“It’s not that he doesn’t want it,” Hange said. Levi looked at her, though she was looking over at the wall opposite. “You’re both being forced. It’s not something either of you would have offered freely, and Erwin’s never sought to trap you.”

Levi nodded slowly, remembering their training days. Initially Erwin had trapped him, but there had always been the option to walk away.

“Erwin trusts you, but this is something that goes beyond trust.” Hange smiled sadly, and Levi took the estate papers from her, folding them and tucking them away in his pocket. He didn’t want to think about it anymore.

“The brats are probably whining in their rooms,” he said instead, rising to open the door. “I’ll get them to start lunch if you’re staying?”

Hange nodded enthusiastically, promising to help his squad with their training. Levi welcomed her company, and she took over most of the training, letting Levi’s mind wander into nothingness.

He didn’t want to think.

**.**

While Levi hadn’t said anything to his squad, they knew something was up. He could tell from the glances Eren would shoot him, from the teapot Mikasa would fill up in silence, and from the way Armin took to reading old research reports (supplied by Hange) in the same room, rather than the dorms. The others were on alert too, maintaining Levi’s standards of cleanliness and putting their all into their training.

“What do you know?” Levi asked one night, questions directed towards his squad rather than the other soldiers with them. The other already knew; they’d swapped out a few days ago.

“Sina’s preparing for a celebration,” Historia said quietly, a voice Levi hadn’t expected to hear. He nodded curtly.

“I know how much gossip spreads around, and I want you to know that this isn’t just a celebration.” Levi set his knife and fork down, taking a sip of water before continuing. “The higher-ups don’t want us meddling, and so they’ve come up with a plan to keep us busy.”

The group waited patiently as Levi sighed.

“The king has called for a marriage.” Everyone perked up a little, interest and curiosity in their eyes. “Between Commander Erwin and myself.” There. He’d said it.

The reactions were to be expected. Surprised murmurs broke through the group, and Levi’s eyes narrowed on Mikasa as she sat smugly, a few coins sliding her way. He felt no surprise that Mikasa had known and placed a bet on it, she was ruthless when she wanted to be.

“It will boost morale,” Levi said through clenched teeth, eyes focusing on Jean when he snorted. He smirked in response, and a little tension left his body. They were decent people, these brats, despite everything they’d suffered through.

“At least that’s what they say,” Levi finished and leant forward, making sure to meet everyone’s eyes. “I say take as much as you can from the rich fucks.”

His suggestion was met with grins, and he saw Armin shift, as if he wanted to run to his room and plan. If Sina wanted a huge party, Levi would at least unleash his team to exploit the riches. He doubted Erwin would approve, but he wouldn’t disapprove either. As a commander, Erwin would simply turn a blind eye and nod in satisfaction when they were behind closed doors.

“You’re dismissed until training,” Levi said, sitting back and watching the group disperse with a slight smile on his face. He’d grown fond of them and thought that perhaps this marriage business wasn’t too bad after all. They deserved a rest.

Levi was wiping down after training when a messenger rode into the training yard. Levi nodded to his team, and they re-entered the house while Levi nodded to the messenger.

“The Commander wishes me to inform you that he’ll be arriving this evening.” The messenger passed Levi a sealed note, and he opened it, scanning the paper. He narrowed his eyes, thanked the woman on the horse, and walked quickly to the house. Erwin could have given them a little more warning.

“I want this place cleaned,” Levi barked as he entered. The people inside looked at him sharply, nodding and setting to the task. “Erwin’s coming here this evening, I want the place spotless.”  
The house wasn’t filthy by any means, but cleaning helped ease Levi’s nervousness. Besides, he couldn’t bear for Erwin to step into a filthy house, especially not with his arm.

Levi let his brush drop into his bucket, grimy, soapy water splashing over his arms. He’d never really thought about it before, not really had the time to analyse his feelings between fighting titans and plotting secret revolutions. Except now he had to think about his feelings, or more correctly the object of his feelings.

He’d be an idiot if he said that he’d never been aware of his feelings for Erwin. He respected Erwin, trusted him like he trusted no one else, and couldn’t deny that he was an attractive man. He’d been aware of a base attraction – half of the scouting legion shared his feelings – but Levi had never thought of it more than an appreciation.

Now that he was marrying the man, however, Levi had to admit that his feelings were deeper than a general appreciation for the human form.

“Shit,” Levi muttered to himself, noting a grey splodge on his shirt. Soap suds had soaked through, and Levi stood up to change, eyeing the floor he’d been scrubbing critically. It was clean enough, he decided, and he moved to change shirts, noting the pile of laundry that had been steadily building up. He’d sort that out tomorrow.

“Dinner’s ready!” Eren called through the house, a bell accompanying his words. Levi frowned down at himself as he buttoned his shirt, smoothing non-existent creases, and squared his shoulders as he walked to the table.

Levi was silent throughout dinner. He could feel a few glances shot his way, but he ignored them in favour of stabbing carrots. Erwin would be here soon, and while Levi’s self-preservation forced him to eat, his stomach felt as though titans were charging through, breaking through skin and bone inside of him.

A knock came as Levi was wiping the table down. He nodded for Connie to open the door and he rushed forward, forming a salute as Erwin stepped in from the rain.

“Good evening,” Erwin greeted softly and Levi heard Connie offer him food or drink, both of which Erwin declined.

“I had the misfortune of dining with unsavoury members of nobility tonight,” Erwin said, shrugging his coat and nodding as someone took the garment. “They serve quality food and drink. Unfortunately the same cannot be said for the company.” Levi heard Connie huff in amusement and looked up as footsteps drew closer to him.

“It looks like everyone’s been keeping busy,” Erwin offered, and Levi glared at him, gripping his cloth tightly and marching to the kitchen. Of course everyone had been keeping busy.

If this was Erwin’s attempt to apologise for the shitty way he’d been acting around Levi, Levi wasn’t just going to roll over and accept it. He wasn’t ecstatic about the marriage business, but he wasn’t ignoring Erwin. If they were to get through this mess, they needed to stay together and work through it, not push each other away.

“Do you want anything to eat or drink? I’m about to make myself some tea,” Levi said, folding his cloth up and placing it on the counter. Erwin had refused Connie, but Levi knew him better and knew he’d likely want a drink, at least. Methodically, he prepared the tea and set the kettle on the stove, turning to Erwin for an answer when he was done.

“Just tea, thank you,” Erwin said quietly, looking around the kitchen. “How is your new team coping with your cleanliness standards?”

Levi glanced around the kitchen with a shrug, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at a knot stain in the wood counter opposite rather than at Erwin.

“They find it amusing, though Eren seems to understand. Mikasa and Armin follow his lead, and the others aren’t entirely hopeless.” Levi paused, biting the inside of his cheek as he considered how his team shaped up. “When she puts her mind to it, Sasha most likely has the best technique.”

Erwin nodded as if the information meant the world to him. Levi turned as the kettle whistled, pouring water into a teapot and then placing that on a tray with teacups. Erwin led the way as they walked to the table, Connie saluting as they passed him on his way to his room.

“There’s no need for that,” Erwin said as Levi made his way to the table, setting the tray down a little too hard. A few drops of tea leaked down the spout and he gave a sigh, mopping them up with a finger. “I’m not here on business: you can relax tonight.”

Connie gave an unsure smile before he wandered off. Levi hoped he wouldn’t take that as an invitation to fully relax – he knew what teenage boys were capable of, whether they were in the scouting legion or not. Boys were boys, and he wrinkled his nose, glad he had his own quarters and bathroom.

They sat with Levi at the head of the table and Erwin to his side, steam rising off of their tea cups. The room was silent but not uncomfortable as Levi waited for Erwin to say what he needed to.

“I never thought Utopia would do something like this,” he said quietly. Levi raised his eyebrows, unamused. “I know I haven’t been around since the announcement but…”

Erwin trailed off, and Levi looked at him. For Erwin to be so hesitant with his words was uncharacteristic, and Levi knew whatever he wanted to say was hard for him, harder than ordering the deaths of his soldiers. It was something more personal, something unavoidable.

“I need to apologise,” Erwin continued, hand wrapping around the teacup. “If I had been stronger, quicker, when rescuing Eren then I’d still have my arm and this would never have happened.”

Levi scoffed. Erwin didn’t believe that and neither did Levi.

“Bullshit, they would have married us off no matter what. They know we’re up to something, and they don’t like it; they would have used any excuse.” Levi took a sip of his tea, his tongue numbing at the heat.

“I know,” Erwin said, voice low and serious. “Still, this is my fault, and I know I’ve been distant since we found out.”

“This is the first proper time we’ve talked, and you still won’t look me properly in the eyes,” Levi replied, a little spitefully. Erwin did look at him then, an apology clear on his face.

“You deserve better,” Erwin said simply, and Levi raised his eyebrows, sitting back a little. Of all the things he’d expected to hear, that had never been one of them.

“It doesn’t matter what either of us deserve though,” Levi said, brows furrowing. “If that mattered, I’m sure we’d be living in a nice home with simple lives, and titans would be a fucking nasty memory.”

Erwin tilted his head, nodding in agreement.

“I’m not opposed to this marriage,” Erwin said gently, more delicate than Levi had ever heard him. 

They hadn’t ever really spoken about the softer side of life – of love or romance. A few times they’d discussed sex, but it had always been for relief or amusement rather than for passion or something more permanent.

“Neither am I,” Levi agreed, silence lapping between them for a long while.

Eventually, Levi stretched his legs out, placing his empty cup on the table. The teapot had long since emptied, and Levi took the dirty cups out to the kitchen, washing them. Soap suds trailed over his wrists and when he’d finished, Levi wiped them off with a wrinkled nose.

“Are you staying here tonight?” Levi asked. Erwin turned to him with wide eyes, as if he hadn’t been expecting the offer, but nodded nonetheless. “You’re welcome to my bed.”

Erwin followed him like a sheep as he set about tidying the bed. There was a large armchair in the room that Levi tended to favour over the bed anyway, and he knew Erwin knew it too. There had been many nights when Levi had woken with a blanket over him, a blanket that hadn’t been there when he’d slept. He’d asked Hange about it once – then Mike to confirm – and they’d both said they noticed Erwin’s bedding pile for the laundry was always a few blankets short.

“You’ll have breakfast before you go,” Levi said. It wasn’t a question, and Erwin nodded, stripping down to his underwear and folding his clothes sloppily. Levi let it slide, just this once.

“Moblit will most likely be sent to look for me,” Erwin said as he shuffled under the covers, sighing deeply in content. Levi knew how it felt to put up with the nobles for an evening too and couldn’t blame Erwin for his relief at being in bed.

“Then we’ll make sure Moblit has breakfast too,” Levi replied, earning a slight huff of laughter.

“I’m lucky to have you,” Erwin murmured in the dark, voice already deep as he slipped into sleep. The loss of his arm still took a heavy toll, and Levi knew Erwin had had little trouble falling asleep as of late.

Levi, on the other hand, found no easy route to sleep, and so he had to content himself with his thoughts. He thought back to Erwin’s statement from earlier and wondered what exactly Erwin had meant when he’d said Levi deserved better.

Did Levi deserve better? Hunched in his chair, Levi didn’t think so. He didn’t deserve anything, not with the blood on his hands and the lack of remorse at what he’d done. Levi did what he needed to, and he had dealt with regret long ago. He felt a little sorrow whenever a life had to be ended, but it was a necessity. Not many people would agree with the way Levi worked, but Erwin did.

So no, he didn’t deserve better. Erwin was someone who understood him and whom Levi could work with. Erwin was someone he trusted implicitly and someone he respected above all others. Plus Erwin was attractive and strong, even though the higher ups seemed to think that losing an arm had weakened Erwin greatly, which was bullshit.

A warm draught drifted through the room, and Levi settled, the sound of Erwin’s heavy breaths lulling him into an easy sleep.

**.**

As Erwin had predicted, Moblit arrived the following morning with a dismal smile and a beaming Hange at his side. She pushed into the house, spinning Levi around and dragging him to the table, rolls of papers under her arm. She began unrolling them, and Levi stared down at various wedding things with a blank stare.

“They’re trying to make it seem like a traditional wedding, but really it’s nothing like that. For one,” Hange said, pulling out what looked like a floor plan, “there won’t be sides for each of you. Seating’s random, which is good considering you two don’t have large families to fill up seats.”

Erwin exited the kitchen, bringing a heavenly pot of tea over to Levi. Levi swiped some of Hange’s plans out of the way, making room for his tea.

“Good morning you two,” Erwin greeted the newcomers, a wry smile springing to his lips as he took in Moblit’s exhausted face. “I take it you’ve been up for a while already.”

Moblit nodded tiredly, sinking a little in his seat.

“Hange-san is very interested in your union,” he said flatly, letting his head sink down to rest on the table. “You’ll forgive me if I’m not as excited.”

Levi watched as Erwin made a trip to the kitchen, another cup for tea placed before Moblit.

“What time will the others be up?” Hange asked suddenly, and Levi tuned back into what she was saying.

“Today’s their day off,” he said, shrugging. “Most of them are probably already awake, but they enjoy a slower start.”

Hange took a seat next to Levi, arms resting over the back of the chair as she tilted it back, a happy smile on her face.

“I used to love the relaxed days,” she said gently. “They don’t get enough of them, do they?”

“This wedding business will be good for everyone then,” Erwin, said and Levi glanced at him, catching his eye.

There hadn’t been any avoiding of each other since they’d cleared the air between them and, for that, Levi was glad. Things would be awkward again when they approached the designated wedding, but they didn’t have to think too hard about that just yet. For now, they could simply go on as always.

“So anyway,” Hange said, continuing as if she’d simply paused for air, rather than moved to a different topic. Levi tuned her out when she began discussing flowers, pouring himself another cup of tea and mulling over what he’d do for the day.

Eventually, the calm peace of the room shattered with a snore. Even Hange paused to look in Moblit’s direction, a fond chuckle escaping her throat. Moblit was dead to the world, fast asleep on the table with his hand still loosely wrapped around his tea.

“I appreciate the work you’re doing for us,” Erwin said, standing and straightening his clothes the best he could. “But please don’t kill Moblit in the process.”

It was a very real plea. Hange nodded and began rolling up her papers. Levi caught a glimpse of elaborate cakes and turned his head, desperate not to get caught up in the madness of it all.

“Well then, Commander, shall we head back to headquarters?” Hange smiled brightly, and Erwin nodded. She moved to wake Moblit, and he shot up instantly, tea spilling all over the table. Levi clucked in disapproval, though the guilty look on Moblit’s face was enough to gain forgiveness.

“I probably won’t see you for a while,” Erwin said as they walked to the door. Hange had left to ready the horses, with Moblit and it was just the two of them, close together by the open door.

“More shitty parties to attend,” Levi quipped, the grimace on Erwin’s face enough of an answer.

“They do like trying to keep me busy,” Erwin said, and then he paused, awkwardly posed against a backdrop of early morning light. He looked as if he wanted nothing more than to run over to his horse, but something appeared to be keeping him rooted.

“I’ll send any messages over with Hange,” he said quietly. Levi wasn’t sure if he meant personal messages or information related to their ongoing rebellion preparation. “Take care.”

The words were stunted as they came out into the open, but it wasn’t them that took Levi by surprise. Erwin bent down awkwardly, brushing his lips against Levi’s cheek in what could only be described as a kiss. He was gone before Levi could address it – though he wasn’t sure he wanted to - and Levi was left to ponder the meaning of such an odd kiss as Erwin left his sight.

Well, they were to be married, Levi supposed. Physical contact was a must, and maybe one day they’d get drunk or something and actually consummate their marriage. A kiss on the cheek wasn’t a big deal, not really, but Levi could feel where Erwin’s stubble had brushed his skin and the imprint Erwin’s lips had left behind, warm to the touch. It had been a miniscule, awkward peck on the cheek, the sort a child would give to the object of its admiration. It was nothing, absolutely nothing.

And yet Levi couldn’t take his mind off of it. He clenched his jaw; if such a ridiculous, tiny motion had him unable to think of anything else, what use was he going to be at the altar? They’d have to share a proper kiss then.

Levi’s stomach lurched at the thought – though not in fear or disgust. He sighed, looking down at his feet at he moved to refill his teapot. He’d enjoyed the contact, savoured the tiny kiss, and was looking forward to something more, something concrete and something more fulfilling.

He was pathetic. What sort of grown man became fluttery over a peck on the cheek?

“Good morning,” a smooth voice said, and Levi met Mikasa’s eyes, glad that she, of all people, was the one to greet him first.

“You’ll all be training later,” Levi said, feeling the fluttering disperse as Mikasa gave him reason to think of duty and training rather than his personal life. “All of you could stand to be a little more flexible so we’re going to be running through some muscle stretches.”

Mikasa nodded, and Levi was reminded of what he really liked about this one. Mikasa understood him, to a degree, and while he knew she could be fierce when she wanted to be (and one to disregard orders if she thought she could protect the ones she loved), she also didn’t question his orders. Well, when their interests matched at least.

The day took Levi’s mind off of Erwin and his developing feelings. His team needed a lot of work on flexibility and a few of them (namely Eren and Jean) needed to sit down and smooth out their differences enough so that they could work together fluidly. They all needed to be able to place their lives in each other’s’ hands, and at a push, they’d all be able to, but Levi didn’t want to have to wait for that push.

The goal was to avoid that push altogether.

“What exactly happens now that you’re getting married?” Armin said on their break. Levi looked at him, noticing the rest of the group had fallen silent too. They all wanted to know – Levi included.

“We’ll progress as planned,” he said instead, assuming that was what Erwin had in mind. “Though we won’t set anything in motion until after the wedding. Sina will be too content thinking their plan’s worked.”

Levi took a gulp of water from a bottle, offering it to the group, who all passed it around gratefully.

“Will Eren and Historia be safe until then?” Armin challenged. Levi glanced between the two mentioned, swallowing the last drops of water in his mouth and looking back at Armin.

“We know them well enough to know that they won’t try anything with the wedding coming up. If we do what they want, they’ll let us carry on for now. This wedding gives us more time to plan and keeps you out of their direct line of sight for now.” In truth, Levi had no idea if the king would try and make a move before they were ready, but he was hardly about to admit as much. He’d protect them all regardless; Levi was going to get this team through alive and intact.

“What’s the colour scheme for the wedding?” Arming asked, a question that completely floored Levi. Questions of anarchy and rebellion he could handle, but the wedding?

“Ask Hange,” he grunted in reply and Armin ducked his head, mumbling something about plums. 

Levi didn’t want to know, and he certainly didn’t want to find out. If Armin had suggestions – if any of them had suggestions – they could all direct themselves to Hange, and Levi told them as much.

The days began to pass, and Hange visited frequently, always without a letter or message from Erwin. Levi found that his team delighted in her visits, and not one of them passed up the chance to listen to whatever she had planned this time and offer their critique. Levi knew each of them had made a suggestion, and it was somewhat comforting to know that this wedding wouldn’t be completely alien. It would be created by the people Levi surrounded himself with and that had to have some kind of effect. Perhaps it would take away some of the nerves.

Eventually, though, his team returned to their assigned chores, and Levi was left with Hange, alone. He was sweaty from running through training a short while ago, but he’d put up without bathing for a few more days. Levi tended to clean three times a week when he could, but the facilities out here were less than ample, and there were many bodies to go around.

“I’ve been asked to get your ring measurement,” Hange said when Levi sat down at the table. He set his towel on the back of his chair and held out his hand. Better to get everything over and done with quickly, after all.

Hange took the measurement quickly, noting it down on one of her many sheets of paper. She hummed happily, setting her pen down and resting her chin on her hand.

“Less than two weeks now,” she commented and Levi nodded his head slowly. “How are you feeling?”

Levi stared at her with wide eyes, not quite sure he had heard her correctly.

“How am I feeling,” he parroted, setting a hand on the table and turning sideways in his chair. He stretched his legs out and tipped his head to the side, wondering how exactly to approach Hange’s question.

“I haven’t really considered it,” Levi admitted finally. “I’ve accepted that this wedding will go ahead, and I’ve made my peace with that, but I haven’t thought about what happens after the ceremony.”

“You have a house,” Hange pointed out, unhelpfully. “You should take some time off now that we’ve officially been forbidden from any more expeditions.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. They’d all been expecting for the military police to do something like that for a while, but they’d thought they’d have a little more time.

“They’re doing a top-to-toe search of our division,” Hange said with a wrinkled nose. “They seem to think this wedding had rendered us completely useless.”

There was nothing that could link them back to plans to overthrow the king. There were no documents that could place any of them in danger – they’d made sure to keep all of the important information verbally only. It had its own risks, but it would stop the military police from finding any paperwork that could damage them all.

“Eventually they’ll work on interrogating us all, but we should be in a better place to counterattack,” Levi said, and Hange nodded.

“So, politics aside, I’ll take over your team while you tend to the Sina business, and you’ll have a few days to rest with Erwin in your new home.” Levi thought that sounded like hell.

“We’re not having a few days’ rest,” Levi muttered, tapping his knuckles on the table in irritation. “We’re not going along with everything Sina wants. They can make us marry to try and distract us, but that won’t stop our rebellion.”

Hange ducked her head with a grin. Levi knew she’d expected as much.

“You’ll be moving to Sina next week,” Hange said, the smile dropping slightly. “It’s an order you can’t refuse, and they want to keep their eyes on you. I’ll make sure Moblit reports in so you don’t go mad with boredom.”

Levi’s knuckles stilled against the wooden table.

“When are we moving in?” he asked, nodding as Hange told him it would be the upcoming Wednesday, exactly a week before the wedding.

“Just think though,” Hange added, “in a few years when we’re wrinkled and losing our sanity for good, you’ll be able to settle down. Maybe get a pet.”

“I doubt Erwin would want to stay married when the corrupt king is gone,” Levi muttered and his voice must have betrayed a little of what he really felt, for Hange tilted her head, mouth turning down slightly.

“You know that Erwin would find a way out of this if he was completely opposed to this,” she said gently, shifting some of her papers. “He’s been very helpful in all the planning.”

Levi looked at her, shaking his head slightly.

“Erwin doesn’t want this,” he said. “He’ll put up with it, but neither of us was ever destined to marry someone.”

“Is that what you really think?” Hange asked, and Levi hated how gently and delicate she was speaking. He remained silent, and Hange reached over to pat his hand.

“He cares for you, you know. I know you have to marry under orders, but I think if either of you two had chosen anyone in your lifetime, it would have been each other.” Her phrasing was a little clunky, but Levi knew what Hange was trying to say. Her words left him with a slightly uncomfortable feeling, a feeling he knew would linger until after the wedding.

“Just remember that you might be forced to do this now, but you’re not enemies.” Hange finished collecting her papers and stood. “I’m going to head back now before it gets too dark. I’ll be back in a few days.”

She left, and Levi wandered to his room. He poked his head in on his team, bidding them a good night, and hovered by his bed, conflicted. He didn’t often ponder about where to sleep, but he was torn tonight, as he had been since Erwin had stayed the night.

Shaking his head, Levi turned away from the bed and undressed, curling himself up on the chair instead. The bed would just remind him of Erwin, and, lately, Levi had been thinking too much about Erwin. Tomorrow he’d dedicate himself to training and running through his team’s weaknesses. He needed to give himself to them while he still could, so they could work happily while Hange distracted herself with her research.

**.**

Wednesday came sooner than Levi would have like. An unsettled air spread around him, and it left Levi uncomfortable. It wasn’t unlike the atmosphere before heading out beyond the walls – which was ridiculous. Titans were a real reason to be scared, living with Erwin for a week before they were married was not. Levi had faced literal demons, so this should be nothing.

“I’ll see you in a week’s time,” Levi said to his team. They had gathered in the yard, Levi’s hands on his horse’s reins, prepared to mount. “Work on correcting your forms and don’t be a hassle.”

Hange stood to the side, unloading crates from a trailer she’d brought. Levi didn’t want to think about what she had planned for her team (he surmised it had a lot to do with the wedding and even more to do with usurping the government in secret) and mounted his horse.

It was a decent ride from the cabin to the nearest town. Levi stopped to check the designated meeting spot on a sheet of paper Hange had given him and stabled his horse at the Pied Bird, one of the few inns Levi didn’t mind staying at.

They wouldn’t be staying at the in tonight, however, and Levi entered, scanning the tavern-area below the bedrooms. Levi caught sight of Erwin and a member of the military police, a sour-faced man who looked as though he wanted to down the entire contents of the bar rather than escort them to Sina.

“And here’s the other one,” the sour-faced man said, introducing himself as Tim and looking around the room. “My partner’s gone to get the horses; I hope yours will be ready to set off now too.”

Levi raised an eyebrow and shot a glance to Erwin. Erwin fixed him a stare in return that drew a wry grin to Levi’s lips. They were both unimpressed by the military police, but they’d put up with Tim and whoever his partner was for now. Levi just hoped his horse wouldn’t be too put out from the lack of rest.

The sun was beginning to lower in the sky as they began their trek. Levi’s horse came to walk beside Erwin’s, familiar with his gelding. Levi preferred it to the alternative of talking to one of the military police, even if they remained in silence.

It took them a long while to reach Sina, and the moon was high when they arrived outside their house. It sat on a street of terraced houses though their estate was separate. It has a modest courtyard and stable, enough for their horses and a handful of guests, at a push. Would they ever be here long enough to need to hire a stable hand, Levi wondered. He highly doubted it, but Tim had begun recommending a few he knew personally. Erwin decided they’d had enough, speaking up.

“If that’s all, we’re going to retire now. Levi and myself are tired from our journey, and we’d like to be well rested before we have lunch with your commander tomorrow.” His voice cut across whatever Tim was saying, and he stuttered, nodding at once.

“Of course,” he said, and Levi watched in amusement as he called for his partner to return to base, glancing back over his shoulder.

“Clearly they were ordered to keep an eye on us,” Levi muttered, and Erwin hummed in reply.

“They’ll probably be skulking about with convenient excuses for a while. We should stay inside, at least until we’ve cleared whatever Nile has in store for us over lunch.” Erwin paused, taking two sets of keys out of his pocket and handing one to Levi. “Part of me thinks he’s just glad to know someone who’ll be marrying soon so he can bestow his wisdom and the other part thinks he’s up to something more sinister.”

Erwin turned the key and stepped inside. Levi followed, looking around as Erwin began to light up the room. He was impressed by the place and wondered how many people had lived here before. It looked hardly lived in: the furnishings looked new and the kitchen hardly used.

Erwin moved around the house, lighting the lights as Levi inspected the rooms. He’d clean everything properly tomorrow, but it was sufficient for tonight. The stairs creaked as he moved up them, and Levi noted that there were three rooms up here; a decent sized bathroom (indoor plumbing was a wonder and the best thing about the richer districts of Sina), a room clearly designated as an office, and, finally, what would be their bedroom.

There were two bedside tables, a wardrobe, chest of drawers and, of course, the bed itself. There were no comfy armchairs – or even no uncomfortable armchairs – for Levi to sleep on, and he refused to sleep downstairs. If there were people watching – which Levi knew there would be, even if Tim and whatshisname hadn’t been so reluctant to leave – then they needed to be convincing. If they gave the military police any reason to suspect they weren’t doing their duty, then the entire scouting legion would be in danger.

And Levi needed a reason to force himself to share the bed with Erwin.

“I’ve turned out the lights downstairs,” Erwin said, floorboards creaking under his weight as he stepped into the bedroom. Levi had brought a candle up, and its light bounced around the room as the flame flickered, joined in its dance by the light Erwin had brought in with him.

“Do you have a preference for a side?” Levi asked, making quick work of stripping down.

They’d both brought one small bag, the others had been taken to be checked by the military police as they’d entered Sina. They’d claimed that it was standard procedure, but both Erwin and Levi knew otherwise. They’d get their belongings tomorrow, after the vultures had no doubt picked out what they wanted for themselves, but it meant that it was underwear and nothing else for sleepwear tonight.

“I don’t mind,” Erwin said, unbuttoning his shirt with an ease he’d developed over the past few weeks. His arm was still wrapped up, but the amount of padding had lessened considerably, and Levi knew it was well on its way to healing.

“Can I open the window?” Erwin asked, fingers poised over the latch. Levi nodded, a little surprised Erwin had asked. It was just a window, after all.

If Levi had been expecting the two of them to stay up late into the night pondering life’s many mysteries, he was sorely mistaken. No sooner had his head hit the pillow (which was surprisingly lump free) than Levi was asleep, and he slept soundly through the night.

The sounds of carts rolling down the street and a few dogs barking woke Levi. Erwin was already up and had bathed, judging by the towel around his shoulders and the missing bandages on his arm. He was applying cream to the closing scar, and Levi watched, almost fascinated by it.

“Do you still feel your arm?” he asked. Erwin looked over his shoulder, wet hair plastered to his forehead and eyes ridiculously clear. He was wearing uniform trousers, but had yet to cover up his torso, and Levi was allowed a brief glance. Erwin was in good condition, even after the setback with his arm’s recovery.

“No,” Erwin said, putting a cap on his cream and gathering a bundle of bandages. “The doctors went on for ages and ages about how to stop the pain. They didn’t believe me when I said I couldn’t feel my arm. They were convinced I was lying to keep up pretences of being strong.”

Levi took the bandages without a word, nodding for Erwin to sit on the bed. Erwin had once admitted that he could bandage himself well enough, but they always loosened easier than if someone else did it. Whenever he could, Levi had tended to the bandages, something that wouldn’t change even now.

“What time is Nile expecting us?” Levi asked, tying Erwin’s bandages neatly.

“He said he’d bring our bags over,” Erwin replied, shrugging his shirt on. Levi felt a little disheartened as Erwin covered himself, but he soon became distracted at the prospect of a proper bath.

As he’d imagined, having non-faulty running water was heavenly. Levi felt the dirt and grime roll off of his skin, and he sank deeper in the warm tub, stretching out as best as he could. Soon they’d be beginning the first round of appearances on what would be a hard week. At least Levi wasn’t expected to smile; everyone knew Levi didn’t smile.

Nile had already arrived, and so Levi was able to change into a set of clean clothes. Erwin had brought spare clothes in his bag, and he sat downstairs, allowing Nile to tour him around his own home while Levi unpacked as best as he could. All they’d brought were clothes and a few personal belongings – namely Levi’s tea set and his tins of tea.

“And here’s the future Mr Smith!” Nile said obnoxiously, waddling into the room with an odd lurch, as if he was about to spring forward, pat Levi on the back, and congratulate him for making an honest man of his old buddy Erwin. Luckily a glare from Levi gave him other ideas, and he was able to set his belongings down, noting with glee that they had a kettle already.

“I’m on patrol for a few hours now, but when I’m finished, I’ll come and let you know. That way we can go over to mine together.” Erwin walked Nile to the door, and Levi waited until he returned to the kitchen before making any comment.

“The commander of the military police giving us a private escort,” Levi said, faux-scandal in his voice. “I wonder why he could possibly want to keep an eye on us.”

Erwin hummed, a smile tugging at his lips.

“They really are handing us an excuse to plan their downfall together,” he murmured as he put away Levi’s spare cups for him, making sure they were still in reach.

The kitchen was small, and Levi could feel the heat of Erwin’s body, hotter than the kettle boiling atop the stove. It was a nice warmth, though, and Levi felt himself gravitating towards it. He bumped shoulders with Erwin and shuffled back a step in silent apology.

“We have a reason to be around each other constantly,” Erwin continued, turning to rest against the counter, facing Levi with almost-excitement in his eyes. It was subdued and calm, as his excitement always was. “And anyone else we need to talk to could be there for either of us.”

It was true. The king had given them a platter of new excuses they could use, and he probably hadn’t considered what he’d done. Marriage or no marriage, things were about to change.

A little later and a cup of tea down, Erwin sat reading a book on the history of Sina (or, as Levi interpreted it, how to get out of Sina alive if they needed to suddenly vacate this house), and Levi had his cleaning overalls on. He managed to get the entire upstairs cleaned before Nile decided to show up, and it was, according to him, time for their long-awaited lunch.

As expected for the commander, Nile’s home was close to the headquarters and so under a three minute walk. They were greeted at the door by a woman who was clearly some sort of maid or servant, and her presence made Levi’s skin crawl a little. No one in the scouting legion could ever afford a servant; clearly the military police force was the place to be for more than just its safety and black market goods.

“Lunch will be served in the garden,” Nile announced. “I’m just going to freshen up; Aida will take you to Mary and the kids.”

The servant did as asked, head bowed all the while. Levi took a step closer to Erwin, fingers brushing his empty sleeve as he did so.

“Erwin!” a warm voice called, and a woman with a round, pretty face and dark hair rose from a wrought table. “And Levi,” she said, turning to Levi with a tight smile, her voice less fond as she called his name.

“You’re looking well Mary,” Erwin said kindly, his voice smooth and gentle “How far along are you now?”

Levi watched as Mary ran a hand over her swollen belly, cheeks rosy as she discussed her pregnancy with Erwin. Levi had no interest in pregnancy or children- at least not the ones that were too young to fend for themselves. Erwin, on the other hand, seemed taken by whatever Nile’s wife was saying, and Levi bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from commenting s Erwin ran his large hand over the baby bump.

“I’m hoping for a boy this time,” Mary said, in such a way that made it seem as if she was confiding in Erwin. “Perhaps he could be named after the brave hero Erwin Smith!”

She laughed, and Erwin chuckled too, though Levi knew it was forced, polite. The look in Erwin’s eyes matched Levi’s thoughts; there were no heroes in this world and a child named after Erwin would do nothing but suffer.

“Still, it’s amazing to see you, isn’t it Levi?” Erwin’s voice was a little tighter than usual, and Levi nodded automatically.

“My husband will join us shortly,” Mary said, waving a hand for them to sit at the table. She settled herself with a sigh, basking in the warm sun. “And my daughters, when they smell the food!” Mary giggled, and Levi was thankful he hadn’t been born a woman in a proper home. If he’d been brought up to act as Mary did, then Levi would have loathed his life.

Still, they all had their parts to play. Levi’s wasn’t that much different from Mary’s when they got down to it.

Food began to settle on the table, and Levi realised there wasn’t just one servant in the house. They began without Nile, two grubby-kneed girls arriving at the table just as Levi began heaping food onto his plate.

“Daddy says you’re strong,” the younger one said, tone demanding as she stared at Levi. Her eyes were dark, and she wore a frown, testing him by some childish measure.

“Well your daddy’s not wrong,” Levi replied, scooping sliced tomatoes onto his plate. It had been a while since he’d had such good food, and it would simply be rude not to eat as much as he could. He glanced to Erwin and was glad to see he seemed to share the sentiment.

“Will you play knights with me?” the younger child said, wiping her nose on the back of her hand. Her sister slapped her on the back of the head, haughty look on her face as the younger one gave a high-pitched squeal of pain.

“Girls,” Mary said, voice low and commanding. The pair stood straight, backs ramrod and shoulders level. They’d learnt to take their orders from a young age, it seemed.

“Erwin and Levi are our guests, and it is lunch time. Go inside, wash up and then you may join us.” The girls did as they were told, though Levi could hear the bickering as they dashed to wash up. He smiled around his fork, lost for a moment to the bickering he’d been surrounded by in his life.

“They’re practically wild,” Mary said, voice admonishing as she cut a neat slice out of some cheese. “Nile spoils them of course, and I’m busy with preparations for the baby.”

Erwin leant forward in his chair.

“I think it’s good to keep a certain wildness in them,” he said fondly. Levi swallowed his mouthful of tomato, pondering the fondness.

Nile joined them, a child hanging off of each arm, and he swung them around, laughter echoing around the garden. The girls were soon seated at the table, the oldest between Erwin and Mary and the younger one slinking into Nile’s seat before he could, so she could stare at Levi and shuffle closer to him as she pleased.

The food was pleasant, the weather was nice, but Levi wasn’t one for small talk. He let Erwin handle the pleasantries, giving his input when needed, and fought off narrow-eyed glares from the child next to him.

“Well as you know, Hange’s been taking care of the plans,” Erwin said, the mention of Hange’s name drawing Levi’s attention.

“She has everything from the cake design to the flower details down,” Levi said. “She’d make a fortune in the wedding business.”

That drew a chuckle from the table, though Levi wasn’t quite sure why. Lavish weddings were becoming more the trend in upper-class Sina; if Hange ever wanted to change career (not that she would), it should be her first option. She’d planned everything for them, after all, and the wedding had been minimal stress. At least from Erwin and Levi’s point of view.

The servants cleared the table, but Nile insisted on a sweet course and then coffees. Both were divine, and Levi was left with a slight bulge to his stomach from overeating. He’d pay for it later, no doubt, but he was as full as he’d ever been, on foods he hardly ever ate. While it felt wrong to be treated to such luxury when people were starving, Levi couldn’t dismiss the fact that he had enjoyed the meal.

The way the world worked was frustrating, but Levi couldn’t start lying to himself. When they overthrew the king, they could help the people properly, but for now, the old system had to stay. Just for a few more weeks, that was all.

“Will you play knights with me now,” came a voice from Levi’s side, and he looked down at the snot-nosed brat that had decided she wanted Levi and Levi alone to play.

“Sorry kid,” he said, shifting in his chair so that he was as far away from her and her mucus as possible. “I’m not good at playing knights.”

It wouldn’t be enough to stop her for good, but it might distract her. If the kid was so intent on playing knights, she’d pick someone else, anyone who wasn’t Levi.

“Then play titans!” she said instead, face lighting up in a beaming smile. “Daddy says you’re the best at stopping titans, so let’s play!”

It was an innocent game to a child, but it left a bitter taste in Levi’s mouth, and he glanced to Nile sharply, uncomfortable. Nile’s mouth had slackened slightly, and there was panic in his eyes, as if he couldn’t believe his daughter wanted to play such a horrific game.

Levi couldn’t blame the kid; she knew nothing of the world, after all.

“We still have to unpack,” Erwin said quietly, rising from the table and moving to shake Nile’s hand. “It’s been lovely to see you, thank you for lunch.” Erwin kissed Mary’s cheek and nodded for Levi to follow, allowing him to forgo the polite farewells Levi despised.

They were allowed to leave unescorted, though there were plenty members of the military police milling about who watched them from the corners of their eyes. Clearly a widespread order had been given, and Levi clenched his jaw. He could accept that they had to be watched, but that didn’t mean he’d enjoy it.

They entered their house in silence, and Levi moved to put on some tea at once. He didn’t bother to ask if Erwin wanted some, making a second cup anyway. When he was done, they sat on the sofa (which was a little too hard, perhaps they just needed to wear it in), and Levi waited for Erwin to speak.

“She’s just a little kid, but thanks to that child, we were able to get out of there before Mary started discussing the wedding fully with us.” There was a small tilt to Erwin’s lips, and Levi looked out of the window to their small courtyard with a nod of his head. He hadn’t been sure if Erwin would take offence to the child’s words or not.

“You like children?” Levi asked, watching some sparrows fight over something in the courtyard. He imagined he could hear them chattering and, not for the first time in his life, wished he could be one of them.

He didn’t really want to think about Erwin liking children either. Children were something Levi could never give him, and he hated to think he’d taken something away from Erwin.

“I think I like the idea of children more than the kids themselves,” Erwin said, stretching his legs out. His knee rested against Levi’s thigh, and Levi found comfort from the touch. “I wouldn’t want children of my own, if that’s what you’re worrying about.”

Levi should have known Erwin knew what he was thinking.

“How about you?” Erwin continued, and Levi let his gaze drift from the sparrows until he met Erwin’s eyes.

In truth, it wasn’t something Levi had thought about much before. Thinking about having children was for those who lived stable lives, not for those who had been raised by a cold blooded killer, lived on the streets, and enlisted in the scouting legion.

“I don’t think I’m suited for having children,” Levi said. “I wouldn’t know what to do with a baby.”

Erwin nodded his head.

“Give me a titan any day,” he said in agreement, and they shared a dry laugh.

“But what do you do with a baby?” Erwin said a while later, voice entirely puzzled. “I know you dress it and play with it and feed it, but… how do people do it?”

Levi sipped at his tea, shrugging his shoulders.

“How do any of them do anything? How do they wake up, and go to market, buy food, and go back home?” He shrugged again, and Erwin let out a heavy breath. “Face it; we’re never going to be domesticated.”

They did a good job of pretending that week, though. Together, they’d go to the market for fresh produce, and Levi would barter in the way he knew best. They returned to their house with the best food, and Erwin would cook while Levi cleaned. They stuck to light topics of conversation, though they spent most of the day in comfortable silence.

If this was to be the rest of his life, Levi thought he wouldn’t mind so much.

Of course, the strange air of domesticity that had settled on them broke on the Sunday in the form of Moblit. He stabled his horse and entered the house with a nod of approval.

“This is a nice place,” he said, wiping his feet on the entrance mat and looking around. “You should rent it out when you’re not using it.”

Erwin cocked an eyebrow.

“I hadn’t thought of it as such an investment,” he admitted, and Levi knew that was because they wouldn’t rent it out. They’d be too busy with the king, after all, though Moblit’s idea was nice in part.

“Hange-san said they’ll be arriving on Tuesday,” Moblit said, taking a seat at the small table in the kitchen. He accepted the glass of water Levi fetched him and pulled a letter from inside of his shirt.

“I managed to get this past the military police, though they made a good effort to try and find something on me.” He passed the letter to Erwin. “It’s from commander Pixis.”

Erwin nodded, unsealing the letter and scanning through it. He sighed, and Levi was reminded that their job was far from done.

“I need to see Pixis,” Erwin said. “I’ll be back late tonight; you should eat without me.”

After changing into his uniform, Erwin left, taking his horse and leaving Levi without an explanation. He didn’t mind; Erwin was still his commander, and he had things to do. Moblit looked at him with wide eyes.

“What’s it like?” he asked carefully. Levi looked at him, frown on his brow.

“It’s not much different to how it’s always been,” Levi replied, and Moblit sat back, as if he’d been expecting something entirely different. “The only difference is there’s less work and military police sniffing outside our doors at all hours.”

Moblit nodded in agreement.

“They‘re finishing their search of our headquarters,” Moblit said, his voice serious. “They want to start screening the members too, though Hange-san’s fighting it.”

“Good,” Levi murmured. The military police were enough of a nuisance as it was: they didn’t need them interrogating every member of the scouting legion. It would delay them even further, and there was no proper reason for them to do it.

“I’ll let Erwin know when he returns,” Levi said, and Moblit nodded, satisfied. He took his leave a little while later, and Levi passed the day slowly, tending to his horse and the stables as the house was as clean as could be.

It was late when Erwin returned. The moon was bright, and Levi sat on the sofa with a book. He didn’t bother to look up when the door opened and was soon joined by Erwin, who sat heavily next to him.

“Pixis can’t help us,” he said quietly, and Levi paused on the sentence he was reading, glancing to the side. They’d been hoping Pixis could help them, but they’d planned to work without him too. Erwin seemed unsettled though, and Levi knew Pixis’ help would have taken a lot of pressure off of his shoulders.

“Moblit said the military police want to interrogate every member,” Levi said, and the room dropped into a tense silence.

Erwin wasn’t one to lose his composure, and even know, when Levi knew he was angry, he was still as calm as ever. There was a furious look in his eyes though, and he stood, pacing the room.

“Hange’s trying to stop them, but I have no idea how it’ll actually progress.” Levi sat forwards in his seat, watching Erwin pace the room, waiting for him to speak.

“This is a battle,” he said eventually, stopping by the window and looking out to the courtyard. “Our marriage, the military police watching us, being forced away from headquarters…” Erwin drifted off, and he turned to Levi, all the anger sapping out of him.

“I am not a good man,” he said. Levi knew that already, for he wasn’t a good man either. “And I am sorry to drag you down with me.”

Because, in the end, that was what would happen. The military police would hound Erwin until he was dead when they started their plans, and there would be nowhere for Levi to turn to. And yet… and yet Erwin would have always dragged him down.

Levi’s stomach twisted, and he inhaled sharply, looking at the coffee table rather than Erwin’s soft eyes. Even if they’d never been forced to marry, Levi would have been dragged anywhere with Erwin. They were a pair, irrevocably entwined in ways Levi had never really noticed. He’d recognised the trust they shared and knew he got on best with Erwin, but it was only now that feelings had reared their ugly heads, and Levi couldn’t deal with feelings.

Was he in love with Erwin?

Probably.

“I’m going for a walk,” Levi said, standing quickly and knocking his cup over. It was empty and so no tea was wasted, and Levi forced himself to leave It, grabbing a cloak before he slipped from the door and out into the quiet streets.

Levi didn’t want to think about feelings. He didn’t want their marriage to be a marriage. It was a partnership, a legal contract, and that was it. If he added feelings, then it became more complex.

There was no way that Erwin had feelings in return, and that was why Levi could never tell him of this new development. He already blamed himself for the union, and Levi couldn’t bear to see the look of disgust that would no doubt show in Erwin’s eyes if Levi spoke of the truth. What did it say about him that he’d fallen for the one person he should never have, despite their marriage. He could never have Erwin, and it hurt.

So Levi walked instead. He trailed the district they lived in, and, when it provided no distraction, he began heading out, trying to find one of the lesser known entrances to the under city. There was always someone looking for a fight down there, and Levi needed something like that right now.

Of course, he hadn’t forgotten the fact that he was being watched, and Levi noted a pair of footsteps following him. He ignored them until a whistle sounded, and it made him pause in his tracks, eyes wide in the dark.

“I never thought they’d send you,” he spat, venom coating his words as a tall man stopped by his side. The moon hung heavy and full overhead, throwing the man’s face into a mismatch of shadows and skin.

“I’m just the night patrol,” Kaney said, tipping his hat a little and grinning. “Though I never expected to meet you again under these circumstances. My boy’s all grown up, getting married to the top dog of the scouting legion.”

Levi narrowed his eyes, turning around and heading back to the house. With any luck, Erwin would have retired to the bedroom, and, if not, Levi would just ignore him.

“I’ll be there you know,” Kaney continued, boots clicking on the cobblestone floor, an ominous sound Levi had memorised years ago. His pace and gait had never left Levi’s memory. “Of course I won’t be escorting you down the aisle.” He chuckled humourlessly, a hand coming to rest on his gun.

Levi wished he had his blades. Or, failing that, any kind of weapon. Brute strength would never be enough against Kaney.

“Now, now,” Kaney said, shaking his head with a disappointed sigh. “I’m not here to hurt you. I’ve just been sent to give you a little message is all.”

Levi lengthened his stride, recognising the street that led to the market square. They were two roads away from his home, and Kaney wouldn’t bother following him inside.

“The king knows your fiancé paid a visit to commander Pixis. He knows all about your little team and the weasels you have in it.” Kaney whistled again, a spine-chilling trio of notes he repeated a handful of times. It set Levi on edge.

“Focus on playing husband and wife, and you might not get killed,” Kaney said, his hand falling to his side as they reached Levi’s road. Lanterns flickered above them, and a few people were milling about on the street, many belonging to the military police as the headquarters changed shifts.

“Just remember we’re watching you, and we know everything.” Kaney tipped his hat again, letting Levi walk ahead of him as he paused by the red-bricked headquarters.

“And one last thing,” he added. Levi turned, jaw clenched and hands balled into fists as a cruel smirk spread across Kaney’s face. “Congratulations.”

As he’d predicted, Erwin had gone upstairs when Levi entered the house. He locked up and put the candles downstairs out, moving up the stairs quietly in case Erwin was already asleep. Despite Levi’s hopes, and as he’d really known, Erwin was still awake, putting laundry Levi had done that day away.

“I just needed to clear my head,” he said, the truth. “They have us trapped, and while I trust you, I don’t see how things will be able to change.”

Erwin paused after sliding the drawers closed and shook his head slowly.

“Somehow we’ll manage. We need to get through this wedding and get it out the way. Only then can we go back to focusing on what is really important.” Part of Levi wanted to protest that the wedding was important – that his feelings were important – but he ignored it with a stern poker face. In the grand scheme of things, Levi wasn’t important.

“We can do this together though,” Erwin, said and Levi nodded sharply, looking at him with a tired smile.

“Kaney was my escort tonight. He congratulated us.” Erwin’s eyebrows shot up, and Levi hummed in agreement, stripping down to his underwear.

Erwin didn’t ask if he was shaken by Kaney’s appearance, but he did take Levi’s clothes from the bed and put them in the washing hamper.

“I don’t like what the military police have forced us into,” Erwin said and Levi’s heart sank a little. “But I’m glad you’re still by my side.” He thanked Levi and opened the bedroom window, blowing out his light and climbing into bed.

That night, Levi fell asleep a little easier than he had the past week. Now, they just had to survive the ceremony.

**.**

Levi was awake when Nile and five other members of the military police knocked on the door. They entered, rolling in trolleys and a ridiculous amount of boxes.

“Today is the big day,” Nile said, as if Levi could have forgotten. He chewed on the remaining bread crust he had left from his sandwich.

It had taken Levi three minutes to make and had done nothing for the butterflies swirling in his stomach. He’d wondered if feeding them would make them vanish and forced the sandwich down. Nile’s appearance had only made they swirl faster.

Nile began a speech about the importance of their marriage, and how wonderful the day was going to be. Two of the people he’d brought with him began unloading their goods in Levi’s sitting room, and he watched them, tuning Nile out as he continued on about the sanctity of marriage, and how they were doing the best thing for the people.

Levi did try his hardest not to scoff at the sanctity of it all, but a little sound slipped out regardless.

“Hange will be arriving soon,” Nile said, one hand on his hip as he surveyed the scene before him. “Erwin will be getting ready at the headquarters.”

Nile peered around, most likely hoping Erwin would assume form out of nowhere and save him from the glare Levi was currently shooting him.

“He’s having a shit,” Levi said, which was probably true. He’d gone upstairs just before Nile had arrived, and they both preferred a morning bowel movement.

Nile raised an eyebrow, and his lips thinned. He could go on and on about how precious marriage was and how wonderful the ceremony was going to be, but it wouldn’t change who Levi was. It might drag up some shitty feelings, however, and the butterflies morphed into a shoal of fish, flitting around his stomach in a panic.

The stairs creaked and distracted Nile from whatever he was going to say as Erwin appeared, adjusting his shirt sleeve from where it had slipped a little over his stump. He took one glance around the room and straightened, looking to Nile.

“You’re to come to my house,” Nile announced, looking proud of himself. And why wouldn’t he be, Levi thought. They’d managed to trap two people who would have the king trying to claw a counter attack together by now.

Erwin left without any fuss, three of Nile’s group trailing him. It left Levi with the other two, who had finished unpacking by now, and he sighed, standing up and heading for the kitchen. As he passed the boy, Levi was sure he flinched away.

“Do you want tea?” he asked, a peace offering. If he could get these military police brats to talk, perhaps the fish swimming against the current of his stomach would settle down.  
They both declined, and Levi was left to brew and wait in silence.

“It’s today!” a familiar voice shouted, the door opening with a bang, and Hange stomping inside, bags hanging off of her. Levi had no idea why there was suddenly so much stuff in his sitting room – or what it was all for – but he smiled slightly as Hange breezed in, directing the military police right away.

“Right so we should start with the itinerary really,” Hange muttered, passing her bags off and nodding for Levi to sit. “Erwin’s with Nile’s team, and you’re with me to get ready, then we’ll be taken to the church by carriage in two hours.” Hange glanced up at Levi from her papers, a wide, excited smile on her face.

It did nothing but churn up the waters inside of Levi, and he bit the inside of his lip, forcing himself to focus and just get through it.

“Once you’re at the church you need to do the fancy stuff, agree to the union – no vows thankfully, I managed to get them to drop the vows, thank you Hange – and then you’ll go sign all the official documentation.” She took a breath, and Levi could see the slight tremble of exhaustion in her hands and the ink stains. Concern twinged through the anxiety, and he wondered just how hard the military police had made the organisation of the wedding.

“And then you’ll come join the rest of us at the big party, held at the town hall. It’s invite-only, but all the members of the three military sectors plus nobles are invited.” Hange folded her schedule back up as Levi curled his lip.

“So it’s not really invite-only,” he said, and Hange shook her head.

“As long as you have the right credentials or right blood, you’re in.” Great, Levi thought. A night spent with nobles just looking for a free drink. How elegant.

With orders worthy of a commander, Hange set the military police to work. They sat Levi in a chair, and Hange watched with a grin as they ‘tidied’ him up, according to their words. Levi sat for five minutes before he’d had enough, and he snatched the tweezers one of them held and took the mirror from the other.

“Get out,” he barked. “I don’t care if you report to the king himself about it, just get the fuck out.”

They did as told, and Hange laughed wildly, throwing her head back in glee.

“The poor little mice will go running back to Nile, though I’m surprised you tolerated it for that long.” Hange took the tweezers and mirror from him. “You don’t need any tidying up. A change of clothes, and you’ll be done.”

Levi had already bathed this morning, making sure to scrub every inch. He’d been meticulous, and he didn’t need some brats messing his body up.

“I’ll pack this lot up. I don’t know what they thought they were doing with half of these.” Hange pulled a bottle out and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know what this cream does, but I recognise a third of the ingredients, and they must make something magical when put together.”

She put the bottle down. “Individually they’re more likely to slowly kill you.”

Levi was very certain he never needed some brats messing his body up.

Hange’s presence calmed the anxiety Levi felt. It was different to the discomfort he felt when he was about to embark on a mission. There was always excitement and adrenaline – and hope. Now, though, Levi was opening himself up, forced to do so in front of strangers and people he’d rather spit on than have watch.

Levi felt as though he’d rather face Kaney, the entirety of the military police and the king himself in a fight than go through with today – if he’d had the choice.

“You should put your suit on,” Hange said softly, handing Levi a long box. It was padded and reminded Levi of a misshapen coffin.

Inside sat his clothes and he closed the lid again, taking the boots Hange gave to him. The boots were standard uniform – though shined to perfection. Levi approved of them and wondered if he’d be able to keep them. His old boots had seen better days; some good could come of this wedding yet.

Levi dressed himself in the bedroom, looking out of the window the entire time. His breeches were standard uniform too, though softer on the inside and brand new. Levi hoped he could keep these too, but his hopes ended there.

There was a formal shirt, and he tucked it into his trousers, tying the supplied cravat around his neck. The fabric was soft, much softer than any cravat Levi had ever had.

Next came the swallow-tailed dresscoat. It was a gorgeous piece of tailoring and fit Levi like a glove when he slipped it on. His fingers were steady, and nimble, as he did the buttons up, a stark contrast to his stomach. He focused on the buttons instead, noting that the shade of grey was similar to the silver of the king’s unicorn, far too similar for it to be mere chance.

Taking in the buttons carefully and making sure not to wrinkle the fabric of his dresscoat, Levi inspected them. They had been shaped into miniscule roses, beautiful and yet still a symbol of the stationary guard. Together the silver roses formed a reminded that the scouting legion was not needed – according to the king.

Levi hated politics. If the king were to fight them full on, without the backstabbing and the shady dealings, he wouldn’t stand a chance. Which, Levi reasoned, was the reason for the backstabbing and the shady dealings.

Slipping on a pair of clean socks, Levi slipped his new boots on and stood, stretching the leather out a little. He left the clothes-coffin on the floor and ignored the pile of clothes he’d left, stretching his arms out and trying not to fiddle with the buttons anymore.

“Look at you,” Hange said, in a voice that was usually reserved for titans at night. Levi wasn’t entirely comfortable with her tone, but there was also kindness there and – dare Levi say it – love.  
His feet hit the sitting room floor, and he offered Hange a smile, looking her up and down in return.

“Look at yourself,” Levi replied, and Hange twirled, her long, silver dress floating around her. At least the fabric wasn’t embroidered with unicorns and roses.

“Did you even bathe for this?” Levi asked suddenly, a sinking thought occurring to him. How busy had Moblit been? If all three of them had been out of commission then there was a good chance Hange hadn’t bathed in a long while.

“Eren forced me to,” Hange said, sniffing unhappily. “He promised he’d let me study him for an entire day if I did.” She grinned again, all traces of the horror that was clean water vanished from her face.

“They’re good, you know,” Hange said, rummaging through a bag she’d brought. “Their skills could be better, and they could be older, but we have a good lot there.”

“Plus the fact that one of them can turn into a titan, and the other is the rightful heir to the throne,” Levi added, and Hange looked over her shoulder, hair from her ponytail catching in her glasses.

“They all admire you as well, even the ones you think only tolerate you.” Hange finished rummaging, pulled the stray hairs from her glassed and turned, holding two small boxes in her hands.

“Consider it a wedding present,” she said proudly. “I had one made for Erwin too – they match.” Hange set one box on the coffee table, handing Levi the other, identical one.

Opening the box slowly, Levi’s eyebrows shot up as he took in Hange’s gift. A silver pocket watch sat on plush velvet, gleaming and untarnished. It was polished so that Levi could see his distorted reflection, and he lifted it gently from where it lay.

On the front, the wings of freedom had been carved, rising up. The back was smooth, aside from two letters at the very top, an E and an L.

“I didn’t think they’d let you wear any insignia of our wings,” Hange said, taking the chain and securing it to Levi’s dresscoat. He’d be able to tuck it away, safe from prying eyes. Levi would know it was there, and that was what mattered. The rose buttons didn’t matter anymore.

“I’m going to give Erwin’s his before the ceremony, so don’t panic if you don’t see me at first.” Hange tucked the other pocket watch into a smaller bag, slipping her arm through the strap. “The coach will be here soon. We can wait outside in the sun if you’d prefer.”

It was a good idea. The sun wasn’t strong enough to bring Levi to a sweat, and he could use the fresh air. He paid a quick visit to his and Erwin’s horses, stroking their noses gently, careful not to get any horse hairs on his clothing. Hange joined him after locking up.

“The horses back at headquarters say hello!” she said merrily, and Levi’s horse flicked an ear back, turning to Hange in interest. “Wish your master good luck; it’s finally the big day.”

Both horses whickered, as if they had understood Hange, and Levi wished he could hide between them for the day. He’d take a bed of straw and muck over his wedding any day.

“You know,” Hange said, turning and walking away from the stables. “I bet you wouldn’t be as nervous if this was just a small affair.”

Levi raised an eyebrow, boots clicking on cobblestone as he joined her.

“You know,” Hange continued, tucking stray hairs behind her ear and throwing an arm out as they reached the street, the coach a few houses away. “Just close friends and members of the scouting legion. If you were marrying Erwin that way, I reckon you’d be a lot happier.”

The fish morphed into a snake, writhing in mock death-throes. The footsteps of the two grey horses pulling the coach pounded through Levi’s entire body, and he’d never known a fear like the fear he felt right now. Not even exiting the outermost gate for the first time had given him this fear, and Levi breathed out slowly, steadying himself.

Levi didn’t recognise the coach driver and left Hange to talk to him, opening the door and sitting down as quickly as possible. He leant forward, hands between his knees, waiting for Hange to join him and the horses to trot their way towards the church.

When she entered, Hange remained silent, a tight smile on her lips. She was most likely nervous too; she’d been in charge of the wedding, and anything that went wrong would fall on her shoulders. The king didn’t need too many more reasons to disband them. They were already on a narrow path, and Levi knew it would only be a matter of time before their organisation was dissolved.

For now, pretences had to be kept and that meant honouring all the hard work the scouting legion had done.

The coach clattered to a halt, and Levi glanced out of the window. The church – the largest in all of Sina – was beautiful. The colour of the stone was pale and stained glass filled every window. Levi had never been inside, but he’d heard of the beauty of the Wall Sina church. It was said that all lovers wished to be married inside, but very few were permitted.

There were a few people milling about the entrance. They stilled when Levi appeared, and he recognised them for his team. He gave a tight smile, accepting their smiles and good wishes, before Hange pulled him inside, to wait in one of the rooms until the church was ready.

It really was a beautiful church. Stained glass depicted images of the walls being built and titans being slayed in beautiful colours. It was hardly close to the truth, but there was always romanticism involved when people overcame a terrible enemy. Until recently, most of Sina had never seen a titan.

Levi lost himself in the stained glass. He’d been alone for a while now, and he was anticipating the door to open any moment. Chords of an organ began playing, and Levi swallowed thickly, wishing he had a drink or two to drown his nerves.

It wasn’t Hange who came to get him, but a bored looking member of the military police. She led him to the entryway to the aisle, telling him to wait a moment. From where he was standing, Levi could see the church, every seat full. It was daunting, but as with every other challenge Levi had faced, he would bear it.

The sound of two people approaching him made Levi turn to the left. Erwin was being led by an older man, still a member of the military police (of course). Levi’s guide sighed in apparent relief, slipping away into the pews as the man came to stand before them, placing Erwin at Levi’s side.

“Do not touch until told to,” he directed. “You only need to agree to the vows said for you and then return here when you’re finished. I’ll direct you to where you need to go after that.”

The man had a fine sheen of sweat on his brow. He looked about as happy to be here as Levi felt.

“When the organ stops, you walk,” he finished, wiping sweaty palms on his uniform trousers. Levi watched him scuttle off to the side with disgust.

“You look nice,” Erwin said softly, loud enough for Levi’s ears only.

Levi nodded, taking in Erwin for the first time. He was dressed almost identically to Levi, with the exception of a shiny medal pinned to his breast. It had the unicorn carved on it and the king’s personal seal.

“It’s to congratulate me for my valiant sacrifice,” Erwin said, pleasantly to anyone within hearing range – besides Levi that was. They both knew it was a stamp from the king and nothing more.

“I see Hange got to you too,” Levi said, nodding to the pocket watch tucked away in Erwin’s pocket. A true smile flitted over his features, but it was gone before Levi could return it, the organ’s notes fading into silence.

This was it then.

The faces blurred as Levi walked down the aisle. He thought he picked out his team’s for a moment, but then he’d walked onwards, matching Erwin’s pace step-for-step. They were equal, a team, and even the king couldn’t tear that from them.

The king didn’t perform the ceremony, but he sat to the side, higher than the rest of the church with his wife at his side. As the high priest began the ceremony, Levi noted the king watching in interest, a smirk upon his lips. Clearly everything was going to the plan that had been laid out and his position of comfort was safe.

At some point, Levi remembered speaking when he was supposed to and taking Erwin’s hand as instructed. A red cloth was tied around their hands and Levi could feel Erwin’s steady pulse in his thumb. Nothing else mattered at that moment. The priest’s words, and the king’s smirk faded away, and all that was left was Erwin and his wide eyes.

Levi wanted to imagine that Erwin was wondering how he’d been so lucky. He wanted to imagine that Erwin was looking at him in the way he felt for Erwin, and he wanted to imagine that Erwin would never take his eyes off of him again. It was selfish and unnecessary, but Levi couldn’t help but feel it.

In the blink of an eye, the ceremony was done and, hands still joined, Levi matched Erwin’s pace once more as they walked down the aisle. The sweaty man from before led them to an official room, where he took the ceremonial tie from them and told them to wait.

“It’s almost complete,” a grating voice said, and both Levi and Erwin bowed their heads as the king entered. He was alone, though Levi knew his personal guard would be surrounding the room, Kaney included. His stomach wobbled weakly at that.

“It is an honour,” Erwin replied calmly, head still bowed. Levi tilted his head just in time to see yellowing teeth peek out from behind the king’s smirk.

“Of course it is,” the king said, waving his hand in the air. “Once the official documents are signed, you’re free to enjoy yourselves. Alcohol for the lucky couple will be free, after all.”

Maybe Levi could spike his team’s drinks. Well, aside from Eren’s. As amusing as it would be to watch a drunk titan stumble about the noble’s district, Levi had a feeling it would land his head on the executioner’s block quicker than he could inhale.

The priest from the ceremony entered, a large book tucked under his arm. The king was there as Erwin and Levi signed the documentation, Erwin’s signatures a little sloppy in in comparison to a few months ago, but no one would notice except for Levi.

As he put ink to paper, the snake in Levi’s stomach lifted its head, entire body stilling. As he curled his last letter, an ink drop falling from the quill, Levi felt at peace. It was a strange feeling, one that reminded him of early morning mist hung over a field. Two things that shouldn’t be together were, and the peace was liberating.

“It is done,” the king said, tilting his chin up. He smiled widely, like a toad opening its mouth to scarf down an insect. The king looked as though he’d won, but Levi was unshakeable. He was the product of this marriage, and he had Erwin bound to his side, as unworldly and natural as the mist just brushing the ground.

The king turned his eyes to Erwin, narrowing them as Erwin kept eye contact, stiffening slightly. His stump twitched, and Levi knew he wanted to salute the king, not for loyalty, but to show him he was still a man of honour, despite the shiny medals they tried to pin him down with. Erwin would always have his wings, even if the king shut them down.

“Your Grace,” a voice from the doorway said softly. The king tilted his head and nodded, glancing back at Levi and Erwin as if they were filthy creatures.

“Your organisation still seems to be under scrutiny,” the king said, flicking his fingers out, almost as if he was tossing away any involvement he had. “You should enjoy your relaxation while it lasts.”

He left with his attendants and the small crowd of military police that had been waiting outside of the room. Levi waited until his footsteps had grown distant, turning to Erwin. There were lines on Erwin’s face Levi hadn’t noticed before, but they cleared when he looked at Levi. A small smile was offered, and they exited the room from the entrance they’d come in, away from the king and his men.

Almost predictably, Hange was waiting for them.

“You were frowning so much I thought your eyebrows would fall off,” she commented, patting Levi’s shoulder. “And I thought you were going to stare a hole in the priest,” Hange added, linking her arm with Erwin’s.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Erwin said, glancing to Levi. “The priest kept all of his body fluid inside of himself.”

Levi was thrown back to a time when they’d been called for a review. A Sina priest had been in attendance for some various reason, and he’d subjected them to disgusting sniffing and snot dribbles throughout. Levi had marched himself to the bathroom and demanded Erwin do the same when they’d been let out.

With Hange’s presence, they fell into easy conversation, remembering odd people from their past and the times they’d shared. Hange was between them, and she led them to the town hall, just beyond the church, where nobility had gathered in their masses.

“I wonder how many people will starve just to put on a good show,” Levi commented. Hange shushed him delicately, but Erwin’s nod was worth the comment.

“Have a word with the recruits,” Erwin asked Hange, and she smiled, pushing her glasses back into place when they slipped down her nose. “Tell them to smuggle as much food out and give to whoever they seem fit.”

It would be a good training exercise too, Levi reasoned. Plus, it would keep his team away from alcohol, away from snide comments and, most importantly, away from trouble. With all of them here amongst the nobles it was just a matter of time before something happened – something that the military police and the king were no doubt looking forward to.

“You make the rounds with the stiff upper lips and I’ll see you later. Don’t drink too much until you see at least one person being thrown out, okay?” Hange let go of them both, moving to walk through the town hall’s doors. “You can sneak off early, that’s to be expected of a newly married couple.”

Levi ignored the suggestion. It would never happen anyway, even if he wanted it to. Erwin would never want him in that way, and Levi would just have to accept it and move onwards.

They made polite, stiff conversation when they had to. Or rather, Erwin made the conversation, and Levi stood there, sipping his wine and becoming increasingly agitated by the filth that was spewing from the mouths of the nobles. They didn’t deserve such a title; they were disgusting.

“Ah there they are,” a woman called, and Levi turned, expression darkening when he saw the familiar face of Nile’s wife, dragging along her husband. Nile looked rather inebriated himself, cheeks pink and smile a little too wide.

“Congratulations,” Nile said, and Levi was impressed he didn’t slur his words. Perhaps the military police were accustomed to going about their duties pissed off of their heads. Levi wouldn’t put it past them.

“I’m glad you’ll be happy from now on,” Mary said, curled against Nile with a kind smile. She wasn’t so bad, Levi reasoned, though his stomach twisted a little whenever she was near Erwin.

It probably had something to do with their past and Levi’s current feelings, but he didn’t want to think too deeply about it. Still, Mary reached out to smooth Erwin’s suit, and Levi felt his stomach churn.

“We were worried, weren’t we Nile,” she said, tapping her husband’s arm and letting Erwin’s suit go. “That you’d never find anyone.”

She paused, shuffling so that she could smile at Levi, reaching to smooth his suit too. He let her, eyes narrowed, wondering if this was a strange challenge she wanted to test him with. Well, Levi would let her do whatever she wanted.

“But look at you now,” Mary continued, looking between them and stepping back. Levi fought the urge to rub at where her fingers had touched his suit and he managed to hold the impulse back for the time being. “You may not have entered this union completely willingly, but you are the best for each other. If you don’t believe me, you’ll see soon enough.”

As they walked away, Levi found that he was alone with Erwin. They picked up wine from a passing waiter and sipped at it, looking through the large hall to the dance floor.

“She’s right, you know,” Erwin said, taking a sip and looking down at Levi. “We are the best for each other.”

Perhaps it was the wine or perhaps Levi had finally wrapped his head around the marriage concept, but he wasn’t entirely sure Erwin meant on a professional level any more.

“You’d be lost without me,” he said, shifting so that his arm touched Erwin’s. Warmth spread through him, as if a magic spell had been activated by the touch alone.

“I would indeed,” Erwin replied, dipping his head and holding out his glass for a toast. Levi clinked their glasses and took a sip, trying not to smile as wine covered his taste buds.

“How are your team doing?” Erwin asked, turning away from the crowd and leaning against the balcony before them. They’d come upstairs a while ago, and neither of them had any inclination to descend. They were done with people for now, and they’d happily keep their little secret area.

“They’re doing well,” Levi said, and Erwin nodded. He’d been watching his team all evening and been impressed by the amount of food they’d snuck away. He shouldn’t have been, not really. At least three of them knew real starvation for sure, and Levi knew the others were well aware of it. The nobles of Sina stood no chance against his team.

“No one seems to have noticed either.” Levi’s lips pressed together. “Though I’m not entirely sure their distraction plan is staged. I have a feeling Jean and Connie have had too much to drink.”

In the centre of the dance floor, Jean and Connie were flitting through partners, dancing a little too quickly for the tempo and then throwing (literally) their partners away for a new one. Levi wasn’t sure he wanted to see how it ended and glanced at Erwin.

They danced well. The music surrounded Levi, and, while he would never admit it, he enjoyed the dance. Erwin was large enough to shield most of the looks from the crowd, and a few others joined them. Levi had to hide a smile as he saw Jean and Connie pair up together, clearing a space in their own version of the dance.

Erwin was warm too, Levi realised. They’d always been beside each other, always leaning and always supporting. Even now, they were doing this together, taking equal steps in time, and that was how it would always be.

The dance ended, and Erwin took Levi’s hand again. He threaded their fingers together, squeezing Levi’s hand as he steered them through the crowd. People patted their shoulders as they passed, and Levi let their faces blur, uncaring who wanted to greet them.

“In here,” Erwin said, and Levi felt as though they were two kids skipping school. Erwin took him through a door at the back of the hall, slipping through the corridors until he came to a smaller room.

Levi swallowed thickly. His mind was a little fuzzy, but he had never taken Erwin for the type who wanted to fuck in a broom closet or something. It couldn’t be that. Could it?

Something in Levi desperately wanted it to be that, but instead of opening the door, Erwin raised their hands to the wood and knocked three times, slowly.

“Finally,” Hange said as she opened the door violently, a bottle of something dark and likely noxious in her hand. “We’ve been waiting ages!”

Levi stepped into the room, dragging Erwin with him this time. They were each handed a bottle, and Levi let Erwin’s hand go, sitting down on one of the battered sofas that were in a circle in the middle of the room. It was a bigger room than Levi had expected, and Hange’s team were there, playing cards on the table, all drinking whatever disgusting drink Hange was handing out.

“Plum wine!” she said with a smile, sitting on the sofa next to Levi’s, stretching out until her head was on Moblit’s thighs. He looked down at her, hiding his hand of cards from her prying eyes. At least if Moblit was here, he’d make sure they didn’t drink themselves to death.

Levi opened his bottle, taking a swig and nodding to himself. It was a little sweet, but the wine was good, just what Levi needed. Erwin sat down heavily next to him, right beside Levi despite the fact that there was a lot of space left on the sofa. It warmed Levi in ways alcohol never would.

The day’s events began to drift away from Levi’s mind, and by the time the wine was three-quarters down, he had a hand of cards and was frowning furiously as Erwin kept trying to peek.

“Stop it,” he hissed again, trying to suss Moblit’s movements. It was just him and Moblit now, and Moblit was a lot less drunk than anyone else. “You’ll give my cards away.”

Erwin let out a child-like huff and set his empty bottle on the floor. He shuffled down until his head lay on Levi’s lap, mirroring Hange (now snoring away) across from them. He was warm, and Levi let one of his hands drift to massage Erwin’s scalp lightly, his ring glinting through blond strands.

He threw his cards down, shaking his head.

“I give up,” he said, and Moblit nodded, swigging from his bottle before leaning back, head lolling to one side.

“We should probably leave soon,” he said wisely, and Levi nodded, perhaps one too many times. “We’ll be discovered otherwise.”

Levi nodded again, his head lowering. All he could see was Erwin, and he smiled, closing his eyes for a moment. It was a rare occasion they could get drunk – particularly this drunk – and it was nice not to think for a few hours.

Admittedly it made getting home a little harder, but Moblit managed to get them back in one piece, setting the pair of them on the sofas and then wearily continuing his mission. He’d got Erwin and Levi home safe, now was Hange’s turn. Levi watched him with Hange on his back and remembered laughing before he blacked out, sleep welcoming him with open arms.

He woke with a dry mouth and the urge to vomit. Levi shot upright, ignoring Erwin’s groan as he was disturbed, and headed for the sink, staying there until his stomach settled. He looked over to the sofa and closed his eyes, shaking his head. Erwin looked as terrible as he felt, peering blearily over the back of the sofa.

“I am never drinking again,” Levi muttered, rinsing his mouth out and filling two glasses with water. “Hange needs to restrict her ideas to titans.”

Erwin murmured a reply, nodding his thanks as Levi handed him one of the glasses.

“Better than talking to the nobles all evening though,” he said, voice dry. He chugged the water down, and Levi fetched him another automatically.

That day, and for a few days that followed, they made no mention of their marriage.

**.**

Despite being newly married, nothing really changed. Erwin returned to official work, prowling administrative buildings for whatever reason, while Levi began drawing up training programmes. He’d be returning to his team within the next couple of days, and he knew he had a lot to catch up on.

Their house would be left for an undetermined period, but Levi felt no sadness. He’d prefer if they sold it, truth be told, but that would bring more trouble than they needed right now. It would remain empty once they left, and he had no idea when they’d be back. Erwin was planning something big, something revolutionary, and Levi knew it would be far from an easy ride.

Over dinner that night, Levi watched Erwin, ignoring the book he’d been reading most dinnertimes they’d spent together.

“How’s work?” he asked, and Erwin looked up from his food, eyes wide. He sighed, shaking his head a little.

“I’m going to have to look through the archives at the Military Police’s base,” he said, voice weary – and with good reason. It made Levi want to brush the hair away from his forehead and kiss his frown away, but he didn’t. Instead he picked at his food, rolling his eyes.

“They’ll stop you in every way they can,” he murmured, and Erwin let out another sigh.

“I have to try. Pixis will need something concrete, something other than words.” He hummed to himself, setting his cutlery down and resting his chin on his hand.

“When are you leaving?” Erwin said, and Levi shrugged.

“I think Hange’s coming some time tomorrow.” He took a sip of water, leaning back in his chair. His eyes met Erwin’s, and for the first time in a long while, the uneasiness Levi usually felt was gone. They were talking about business after all.

“I’m going to stay here a few more days,” Erwin admitted. “I’ll start at the Military Police from tomorrow. If any messages come in-“

“If they’re urgent, I’ll bring them,” Levi assured. Any information at this stage was critical, and if an important message came in, Levi couldn’t entrust it to anyone else.

Well, he could, but when they kicked off their revolution, Levi didn’t know if they’d live through it. He wanted to savour Erwin while he could, soak every minute with him into his skin and keep their time together there. Levi didn’t need much, simple conversation was more than enough.

“Good,” Erwin said gently. “I’ll be relying on you more than usual.”

If it was related to work, they were both open with how they felt. Levi was unafraid to say he trusted Erwin, but if they discussed matters of the heart, Levi’s lips would clamp down. He wouldn’t be so selfish as to disrupt their working relationship just for his own needs.

He enjoyed sharing a bed too. Erwin was remarkably warm and Levi slept a little easier, even if they had woken up with their bodies pressed awkwardly together a few times. They’d never discussed it, not even when they’d lingered a little too long, hands slipping over skin, wanting more and yet never fulfilling that desire.

Levi shook his head, finishing his food and settling down to continue his book. It wasn’t particularly interesting, a book on old buildings, but it was knowledge that might come in handy later if they needed to lay low. Many old buildings had forgotten properties, such as hidden rooms.

That night, Levi slid into bed after Erwin. He was as quiet as he could be, breath sharp and shallow, and he turned his back, curling the duvet at the end to stop cool air hitting his skin.

Levi wasn’t usually taken by surprise, but his entire body jolted as an arm slid over his waist hesitantly, Erwin’s chest against his back and his chin pressing gently against the back of Levi’s head. His hand stopped over Levi’s ribs, fingers warm and flat over Levi’s belly.

He was tempted to move and to speak, but Levi did neither of those things. Instead, he relaxed, closing his eyes and drifting into a comfortable sleep.

Levi was alone when he woke, but he wasn’t surprised by that. There was a letter waiting for him on the table, wishing him well with training, and that was it, really. He had no idea when he’d see Erwin again, he could only hope they would be reunited once more.

Hange came for him at lunch, and they left a little later. Levi felt no sadness as he locked the house up, Erwin’s letter tucked into his jacket and Hange discussing a new training regime they had begun.

It was nice to get back to normalcy, Levi decided. He’d missed his team, missed the stupid jokes they’d snort at (even the ones who thought they were above such crude humour), and missed the ease with which they all smiled. They welcomed Levi back kindly, and he was pleased to see that the cabin was in good condition – and well cleaned too.

“Welcome back, Heichou,” Armin said, sitting at the table with a book. It was a book on plants, and Armin set it aside to offer Levi a small smile.

Levi nodded in return, taking a small sip of his tea as Hange bustled around the kitchen behind him. Lord knows what she was doing, but she needed to debrief Levi before he went to bed. The rate this was going, the sun would be long set before anything got done.

“So Erwin’s poking about the Military HQ?” she asked, mouth full of food as she brought a plate to the table. Hange offered some to Levi, and he shook his head, sending a quick glance to Armin. His flat expression told him that Hange did this often, and he was impressed they managed to clean up food spillages as efficiently as they had.

“He’s going to stir up some aggravation,” Hange said, shrugging her shoulders. “Though his very existence is an aggravation to the military police.”

Levi snorted. That was about right.

“Do you think he’ll actually find what he’s looking for?” Hange asked, and it was Levi’s turn to shrug his shoulders.

“Probably not, but he won’t let it slip by if there’s a chance of getting what he wants.” Levi took a sip of his tea.

“I suppose not,” Hange commented, sucking the tip of her thumb. “He didn’t let you slip free, that’s for sure!” she finished happily, gathering her plate and taking it into the kitchen.

Levi straightened, eyes wide as he stared after her. He glanced at Armin, who was looking down at his book, eyes fixed on the page, clearly not reading.

“Explain,” Levi grunted, and Armin set the book down, turning to the kitchen in hope. Hange had made herself scarce, though, and Armin knew something.

“Hange-san has a theory,” Armin began, fingers playing with the pages of his book. “She thinks that Commander Erwin… that the Commander’s only problem with your union is that you didn’t get to choose.”

It was said awkwardly, but Levi understood. He sat back in his chair, picking up his mug and taking a sip, small frown on his brow.

“Erwin didn’t want to marry me,” Levi said, voice steady. He was unsettled inside, though, not daring to believe what Hange had been theorising.

“Maybe not, but his feelings are hardly platonic.” Hange moved to stand beside him, one hand resting on the back of Levi’s chair. “If either of you ever pursued a relationship with anyone, it would be with each other.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. She was right, at least on Levi’s part. He would never trust anyone – never love anyone – as much as he did Erwin. He’d never considered Erwin might feel the same.

It couldn’t be. Not really. Levi would need concrete proof before he allowed himself to accept Hange’s theory.

The rest of the week was spent working hard. Levi caught up on his team’s progress, and pushed them further, knowing crunch time was coming close. They needed to be tougher, better, faster – there were no limits.

A letter came in a week and a half after Levi had returned, and he rolled his eyes at its contents. The messenger, Moblit, shared his sympathies, and Levi left that night, leaving Moblit in charge of his team.

The higher ups wanted a rundown on how Eren was doing. It made Levi wonder if they’d be using this information against him, and he vowed to tell as little information as he could without going against their orders. Erwin had signed the summons, and so Levi knew he was aware of the meeting, but he had no idea if Erwin would be in attendance.

He wasn’t, and Levi hid his disappointment well. He marched through the questions, answering the bare minimum and staring Nile blankly in the eye the entire time. There was no reason to keep him for longer, though Levi suspected they’d planned to throw some accusations on him to try and trap him, once he’d answered everything sufficiently, and Levi got an invite to the mess hall just in time for supper.

Making his way in the direction he’d been pointed in, Levi trod quietly through the halls, ignoring the military police members he passed. He heard their mutters when he passed, comments based around a thug reputation and not who he actually was. It was better that way, Levi thought. Kept the rats in the gutters and out of his way.

Voices filtered from a room up ahead, and Levi was about to increase his pace to pass the open door before anyone noticed him when he heard his name. He paused, frowning, head tilted towards the doorway.

“Is he as brutal in bed as he is taking down a titan?” someone sniggered. Levi’s eyes narrowed, and he was about to storm in when a calm voice replied.

“Have you ever seen Corporal Levi take down a titan?” Erwin said, and Levi froze.

“I suspected not,” Erwin continued coolly. “So please refrain from making stupid comments.”

A few guffaws broke out at Erwin’s words, and Levi leant against the wall, wondering what Erwin would say next.

“So he won’t let you fuck him then,” someone else said, and laughter followed the words. “Is that why you’re hanging around here? Looking for a discreet quickie on the side while the one at home keeps rejecting you?” More laughter sounded, and Levi felt sickened. Was this what people really thought of them?

“I don’t care what you think about me,” Erwin said, “but do not talk about Corporal Levi in such a manner.”

His voice was deadly, the voice that had ordered the death of hundreds. Levi felt a chill rise up his spine.

“I am the fortunate one,” Erwin admitted, and Levi inhaled sharply. Erwin’s voice had changed with the words, quieter and softer. It was a voice that betrayed his feelings – to Levi at least – and there was now no way that Levi could let Hange’s theory rest without question.  
He turned on his heel, walking back the way he came. Levi had no stomach for food anymore. He had something else to do, something that twisted deep in his stomach. He had been planning to ride back to the cabin that evening, stopping at an inn on the way, but he led his horse to the house he’d been given instead.

The lock wasn’t a problem for Levi, and he moved to the cupboards, frowning at the lack of food. Erwin had to be eating at the headquarters then, or so Levi hoped.

Light began to fade, but Levi didn’t bother with lighting. He stretched out on the sofa, letting his eyes close for a short time.

He woke to find Erwin seated in the armchair, soft lantern light warming the room.

“You scared me half to death when I came home,” Erwin said, leaning back in his chair. His eyes had been locked on Levi, watching over him as he slept. “I didn’t think I’d see you.” He cut himself off sharply, looking away.

Levi thought he understood now.

“I was summoned to the headquarters,” Levi said, voice still sleepy. “It was easier to stay here.”

No, Levi thought. That wasn’t why he was here.

“They’re satisfied that Eren is being controlled appropriately then,” Erwin said, and Levi nodded, sliding his feet onto the floor as he sat up.

“I heard what you said,” Levi said quietly, and the room seemed to freeze for a moment. Erwin didn’t ask what Levi had heard – there was only one possibility.

“I suppose I haven’t been entirely honest,” Erwin said, head hanging low. He let his arm slip from the rest and ran it over his face, exhaustion evident in the dark circles under his eyes and the sharpness of his cheekbones.

“I was never opposed to marrying you,” Erwin opened with, and Levi felt the air rush out from his lungs. His heart beat almost painfully, disbelief overtaking his entire body.

“They wanted to reward and distract me, and what better way that to force the man I’ve always loved into marrying me.” Erwin gave a low huff of laughter. His hand slid into his hair, fingers tightening as he shook his head. “I’m disgusting. I’ve put you through so much trouble.”

Levi’s voice died in his throat.

“I made no move to object to their wishes because I wanted this. I wanted you.” Erwin let his hand fall from his head, looking at Levi with a sad smile.

“Forgive me Levi,” he said, closing his eyes. “What I did was terrible.”

Erwin made to stand, but he stopped as Levi let out a laugh, an odd bark that was equal parts shock and elation.

“Hange has a theory you know,” Levi said, leaning forwards. Erwin was hovering over his chair, eyes wide, as still as humanly possible.

“You just confirmed that theory to me,” Levi continued, and Erwin sat down heavily, face grim as he met Levi’s gaze. “And yet for someone so smart, you’re such an idiot.”

Levi stood, making his way to Erwin. He stopped before him, looking down, tilting his head slightly.

“You’re talking as if you’ve committed a great sin against me.” Levi took Erwin’s hand, linking their fingers gently, smoothing over the raised veins on the back of Erwin’s hand.

“We should have had this conversation weeks ago,” he said gently, resting his knee on Erwin’s thigh as he kissed him, taking the plunge.

Erwin didn’t kiss back at all, at least not at first. His lips were stiff, and Levi was about to pull back when he felt Erwin unlace his fingers, coming to the back of Levi’s neck, pulling him closer. Levi obliged the silent order, slipping onto Erwin’s lap and wrapping his arms around his shoulder, inhaling deeply as Erwin kissed him fully.

The scent of old paper clung to Erwin, and Levi pulled back, nose wrinkled. Erwin took a moment to open his eyes, but when he did, he looked at Levi with pure adoration. Levi decided he could forgive the scent this time.

His heart pounded in his chest as Levi kissed Erwin again, softy, how he’d always imagined he would.

“Levi,” Erwin said lightly. “Please don’t do this if you don’t mean it.”

Levi’s hands smoothed over the nape of Erwin’s neck, thumbs pressing against skin, curving around until he could feel Erwin’s pulse. No matter what would happen in the future, Levi would always have this moment always feel the tattoo of Erwin’s heartbeat against the pads of his thumbs.

“If I didn’t mean it, I wouldn’t be here,” Levi said, voice little more than a whisper against Erwin’s lips. He felt Erwin’s breath hitch as he stroked the line of his jugular, hovering over his mouth temptingly.

The armchair was too small, and Levi shifted slightly as Erwin’s hand wrapped around his waist, moving them onto the floor. It was cool, even through the fabric of Levi’s clothes, and it soothed him. Erwin pressed against him for a moment and Levi’s thoughts turned away from the coolness of the floor, excitement curling in his stomach instead.

Sitting up, Levi settled himself over Erwin’s waist, back curved as he pushed Erwin down. His hand smoothed Erwin’s jaw, thumb pulling at his lip, exposing deep red flesh inside, ripe and willing. Levi kissed him, lips dragging across skin before he bit down gently. Erwin grunted, head jerking back slightly. Levi smiled, pulling Erwin’s lip back before releasing him, lips wet.

“Levi,” Erwin said, voice shaky as Levi sat back, tilting his hips and grinding down. He could feel how hard Erwin was, and he smiled, licking his lips. “Why didn’t we just talk before,” he continued, throwing an arm over his eyes as he gave a huff of laughter.

“Because we don’t understand what a personal life is,” Levi said, hands resting on Erwin’s chest. He slid forwards, humming in satisfaction as he undid a few of Erwin’s buttons, fingers curling over defined muscles.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” Levi said, curling his fingers when his hand reached Erwin’s heart, as if he held Erwin’s heart in his hand. He looked at Erwin, tilting his head as Erwin’s hand brushed his cheek.

“We got there in the end,” Erwin said, hand dropping down to Levi’s cravat, pulling him close and kissing him fiercely. Levi felt as though he had little control, and he relished in it, savouring the pull of Erwin’s lips and the fingers that were trailing over his side, seeking skin.

“Take your shirt off,” Erwin said, voice low when he pulled back, lips curled in a promising smile. Levi obliged, shaky fingers undoing buttons. He paused when he felt Erwin slide his hand up his thigh, fingers digging into flesh before they moved over the curve of his muscle, gliding gently over his clothed erection.

“Keep going,” Erwin said, voice smooth as he pressed down with his palm, glancing at Levi through narrowed eyes.

Levi’s mouth was dry, and he wanted to move, but he didn’t dare. He continued undoing buttons, peeling his clothes off and letting them fall to the side in a pile. His hands rested on his thighs as Erwin undid the top button of his trousers, and Levi bit his bottom lip, fixated by the determination and lust on Erwin’s face.

At Erwin’s nod, Levi stood up, shuffling out of his trousers and underwear. He crouched back down, kissing Erwin’s neck and moving down, opening his shirt. Erwin shifted under him as his tongue brushed against his nipple, teeth grazing the sensitive skin.

He didn’t stop there though. Levi sat up again, one hand unzipping Erwin’s trousers and pulling him out gently. He circled Erwin’s dick with his fingers, thumb smoothing precome over the head.

Erwin let out a sigh, eyes closing and cheeks flushed. Levi grinned, tightening his grasp before he let go completely, dissatisfied with their position.

“Unless you stored lube somewhere in this house, you’re going to have to use your mouth,” Levi said, turning around so that he could face Erwin’s cock, leaving the rest up to Erwin. His hand cupped the base, and he was about to lower his mouth when Erwin wrapped an arm around his waist, lowering Levi onto his mouth.

One of Levi’s hands fell to the floor, palm down as he hissed, Erwin’s tongue lapping at his balls eagerly. It was likely he’d imagined this moment for a long time now (how many times had Erwin shared their bed and wanted exactly what Levi had – how many times had they both fantasised about doing this in the middle of the night), and he met the challenge how he met every challenge.

“Fuck,” Levi said, forehead resting on Erwin’s hip as his tongue pressed against his hole, stretching him with his thumb too. Levi felt lust curl at the base of his belly as Erwin swept over sensitive skin, stretching him slowly, carefully.

Shuddering as Erwin entered a hooked finger, Levi ran his fingers against the veins of Erwin’s cock, moving forward to kiss the tip gently, savouring the taste and feel of Erwin. He ran his tongue along the length, pausing as Erwin spread him open, kissing Levi’s sensitive skin.

Erwin was large, but he wasn’t impossibly so, and Levi could get most of his dick in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he moved down, forcing himself to stay there even when he could feel the burn for air and Erwin’s cock at the back of his throat. He pulled back, wiping his mouth and pumping Erwin a few times, breathing heavily.

A groan sounded from behind him, and Levi felt an unbearable urge to see Erwin’s face. If they went slowly, he was sure he could take Erwin, and his stomach curled in anticipation and excitement.

“I’m ready,” Levi whispered into Erwin’s ear once he was settled. He could feel Erwin’s cock against him and kissed Erwin, gently.

“Slowly then,” Erwin replied, lying back as Levi opened himself, Erwin’s hand steadying his cock.

Levi inhaled slowly as he moved down, stretching a little uncomfortably, despite Erwin’s thorough preparation. He rested his hands on Erwin’s stomach, balancing himself for a moment, before he sank down fully, grunting.

His entire body tingled, every inch of his skin hypersensitive, as if one singly touch could undo him. Erwin had such magnificent power over him, and Levi thrived in it, rolling his hips and sliding forward until he was low, kissing at Erwin’s neck as Erwin moved inside of him. He sunk his teeth into Erwin’s neck, gasping against his skin as Erwin pushed in deeper. His lips slid against Erwin’s neck and Levi set a hand on the ground by Erwin’s ear, palm slapping down as he groaned, body rippling with pleasure.

Kissing Erwin lightly, Levi moved slightly, riding Erwin. He tilted his hips forward, cock grinding against Erwin’s belly, and he moaned at the feeling, pleasure running through his body. His breath hitched, and his hands pushed down on Erwin’s chest. Erwin’s hand was covering his cock, jerking him off in time with Levi lowering himself.

He came with a shudder, doubling over with a groan. Levi closed his eyes as Erwin continued to push slowly, sensitive and raw. Levi didn’t notice when he came, but he opened his eyes a few moments later to Erwin smoothing hair away from his face and something dripping down his thighs.

Levi’s breathing slowly steadied. His forehead was sweaty, most of him was actually, and he ached a little where they were still connected. It was a good ache though, and Levi pulled himself up, Erwin slipping out of him slowly.

“Are you okay?” Erwin asked, kissing Levi’s shoulder. Levi nodded in reply, grimacing at the come on his hand and body.

“I could do with a wash,” he said, though made no move to leave when Erwin caught his eye. He lowered himself again, kissing Erwin gently, savouring the moment.

“We need to do this properly,” Erwin said quietly as Levi laid his head over Erwin’s heart, listening to the steady beat. “I want to marry you properly.”

Levi closed his eyes.

“I think we did do it properly,” he muttered, and Erwin shook his head, rolling Levi off of himself and standing.

“No, properly,” Erwin said, shrugging his wrinkled shirt off and removing his trousers, grimacing at the state they were in. Levi held back the urge to laugh. His urge vanished, though, when Erwin sank down to one knee, left hand over his chest in imitation of their salute.

“I promise to love you to the best of my ability,” Erwin began, and Levi scrambled to sit up, eyes wide. “For the rest of our days, no matter what we must face.”

His hand uncurled and he held it out to Levi, eyes warm and smile soft. Levi took it without hesitation, wrapping his arms around Erwin and pressing his nose to Erwin’s neck, breathing in deeply.

“I promise to love you until the world ends,” Levi replied, and he’d never meant any words as much as he meant those.

**.**

The air around them was calm, and Levi looked down at the pocket watch in his hand. He was dressed in his uniform, and he tucked the watch into his shirt pocket, over his heart. He smiled to himself and turned, cloak rippling with the action.

“Are you ready?” Mikasa said from outside, arms crossed over her chest. It had been her suggestion to accompany Levi, and he’d accepted silently, the issue of their blood relation sliding underneath them, unspoken. They’d wanted to do this properly, how it should have been done all along.

They walked together, to a small cluster of thin trees. Seats lined the area – not many, two rows and not all the seats were filed – and Historia stood at the end of the aisle, hands linked together and tight smile on her face. She hadn’t wanted to do it at first, but had conceded when there had been no other option.

Levi took a deep breath, and Mikasa nodded to him, taking a seat beside Armin. His eyes trailed up from his team to where Erwin stood, uniform smart and back straight. He was turned towards Historia, but as the people seated hushed, he turned, eyes lighting up as he saw Levi.

Levi took a step forward, only slightly annoyed he’d been brought out later. The action was forgiven as he saw the smile spread on Erwin’s face, and Levi thought that perhaps it hadn’t been a bad idea to walk alone, not when someone was looking at him with such adoration and open love.

As Levi stopped beside Erwin, he took Erwin’s hand and looked at Historia. The tightness of her lips had faded, and she looked down to their hands, nodding her head gently.

“This is how it should have been,” Erwin said at his side, and Levi curled his fingers against the back of Erwin’s hand.

“We’ll do things right from now on,” Levi murmured in reply, holding their joined hands out for Historia to fasten with a ribbon.

They would start by marrying properly, surrounded by friends, and then they’d help their people. Whatever happened during their revolution, Levi would always be Erwin’s, and Erwin would always be his.

Levi turned to Erwin, hands bound and words encircling them as Historia joined them. He smiled as Erwin lowered his lips, ignoring the clapping around them, kissing Erwin as if his life depended on it.  
Well, Levi supposed, his life would be a little less vibrant without Erwin. They were entwined together now, eternally, and Levi could not be happier.

The king was nothing before them, and Levi knew they would be able to weather what was about to hit them. It would be hard, but he had Erwin at his side, and that was all the motivation Levi needed to return home. They’d get through this and anything else the world threw at them. Levi wasn’t about to let Erwin go so easily, after all, not even if death itself wanted them.

**.**


End file.
